when we cannot remove masks without removing skin
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: "It feels like you're waiting on me remembering something that I'm never going to remember."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so as you probably guessed from reading the disclaimer and summary, this fic is based off Blindspot. Not entirely, there are some creative liberties that I'll take, but any cases and stuff should be based off Blindspot's cases. Title and summary are quotes from Blindspot.  
**

 **Don't expect much frequent updates - 'Duty' is currently my top priority in this fandom. And yes, another rare pair(!) which I actually got from Kikurukina Bal Des'cage. If you don't like the pairing, I'm sorry, but this is my story and will take the way I think it is. I've quickly just watched the bits with Roxy in it, so if people and things are OC, I'm again sorry. The main story sets roughly eight years in the future.**

 **My timing:**

 **The girls are all one year younger than the Specialists. Thoren, Nex and Daphne are about five years older. Roxy is in her first year when the girls are in their senior year, so she's three years younger than them. Helia and Stella are one year older than their respective groups.**

* * *

"Helia?" Timmy knocked on the door. "Helia? It's time for dinner." He opened the door looked around the empty room. It was neat and orderly, as expected, and looked similar to the other dorms in the building but there was no sign of the dark-haired Specialist. "Helia?" Timmy walked into the room, looking around. He activated his comm. "Hey, guys?"

" _What's up, Timmy_?" Sky replied.

"Do you guys know where Helia is?"

Sky frowned. " _Have you tried his room_?"

"I'm in here right now, and there's no sign of him." Timmy looked around one last time in case he had missed something. The window was shut, with no signs of a break in. The orange-haired Specialist's eyes fell upon Helia's cell phone, sitting on the desk. "I found his phone."

Sky looked worried. " _Maybe he went to the toilet_?"

"It's empty." Timmy announced. "Helia wouldn't go too far off campus without a way of communicating with us. I'll try and see if I can get ahold of him on his comm." Timmy started tapping at buttons. After a few seconds, he frowned. "Nothing." He looked at Sky. "What should we do?"

" _We'll wait until curfew_." Sky's tone was hesitant. " _If he's not back by then, we need to inform the Headmaster._ "

* * *

The Headmaster of Linphea College nodded gravely. "Thank you for notifying me, boys. Go back to your rooms, and I'll take it from here."

"Yes, Headmaster." The boys chorused, before turning to leave, whispering amongst themselves about where their quiet friend could have disappeared off to.

The Headmaster sighed, interlocking his fingers. He glanced at the time – It was several minutes before ten o'clock. He waved his staff, opening a connection. "Saladin, Headmaster of Red Fountain; if you please, Iris."

* * *

"Missing?" Saladin asked in alarm. "What do you mean, _missing_?"

"He hasn't shown up for dinner or for curfew either. He's not in his room. Our cameras and staff have not reported seeing him anywhere. I am launching a full-scale investigation the second dawn arrives, but I thought I would notify you in the meantime."

"Yes. Thank you." Saladin tried to keep his breathing steady. Even though there was no official declaration of what happened to Helia, a cold feeling gripped him. Helia wouldn't just leave for no reason – especially without telling him. He looked up at the line-worn face of the Headmaster of Linphea College. "Thank you for informing me."

"Anytime, Saladin." The Headmaster replied. "I _am_ sorry that this happened on our school grounds."

"No matter." Saladin tried for a smile. "Helia is a capable boy. He'll be able to handle himself."

* * *

"Missing?!" Bloom asked Sky, eyes wide.

"Yes." Sky sighed heavily, looking downcast. "No one's seen him since yesterday. Saladin's been notified and they're launching a full-scale investigation, but nothing's come up yet."

"Oh, Flora's going to be so upset." Bloom said. She sighed, thinking about her gentle-hearted friend, separated from her now by just a thin wall.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll find something." Sky smiled reassuringly. "We can only hope, after all."

* * *

"Um, guys?" Flora asked anxiously. The group had just come back from Fearwood Forest in Canada, and the boys were getting ready to head back to Linphea College.

The Specialists and Paladins stopped, turning around to face the fairy. Sky smiled. "What is it, Flora?"

"Have…have you guys found anything to do with Helia's disappearance?"

The smiles quickly faded, replaced by downcast looks and sighs. It had been several weeks since Helia's disappearance, but there had been no progress. If Helia had disappeared, he had done a damn good job. IF someone had kidnapped him, _they_ had done a damn good job.

Sky placed a hand on Flora's shoulder, shaking his head dejectedly. "Nothing. No signs of a struggle, no ransom demands, no nothing. Don't worry. Saladin's got the best detectives in Magix looking into this."

* * *

"Finally, we can relax!" Stella announced, leaning back. "Fighting against Acheron and the Legendarium is no joke!"

"Yeah." Bloom laughed, sitting next to her. Her expression turned serious. "We've got no time to lose. Now that we're finally free, we should help in the search for Helia."

* * *

"That's not right." Timmy muttered to himself, scanning through the files that he had been asked to search. After talking with Saladin and getting the proper authorization, he had eventually managed to access the files, only to meet up with an intimidating firewall. After spending hours on it, he could finally open it.

"What's not right?" Tecna asked, looking over his shoulder.

Timmy looked at the assembled crew. "Helia's records are _gone_. Nothing. It's like he didn't even exist. No birth certificate, medical records, school records… _nothing_."

* * *

28th April 2021.

The date weighed heavily in Saladin's mind. Eight years. Eight years since Helia first disappeared, and no clue as to where he had gone or who could have captured him.

Despite being a high-ranking wizard, Saladin had been unable to keep the Magix and Linphea Police Department on the case, the investigation halting entirely two years into the investigation and becoming a cold case. Helia became nothing more than a statistic in their eyes, one of the hundreds who had vanished without a trace.

Saladin had spoken publicly on behalf of Linphea College, assuring parents dimension-wide that he still had faith in Linphea College's security. Although the subject of several lawsuits, Linphea College remained opened and high-ranking amongst other universities.

The Paladins and Specialists had graduated in 2017, with the Winx following closely in 2018. They had continued to search for Helia despite warnings that Helia might just never be found. Flora had been absolutely devastated, and had taken several years to attempt to get over Helia. While she had slowly started to date other people, it was clear that her heart wasn't completely in it.

Saladin sighed, head snapping up suddenly upon hearing footsteps pound towards his office. His grip on his staff tightened – who knew what was on the other side? It was past midnight, and no one was up at this time of night.

Codatorta came bursting into the office, eyes wide and skin pale. He was panting heavily, and it was clear that he had sprinted from wherever he had come from. A large brown folder was tucked securely under his arm.

"Codatorta?" Saladin asked in concern.

"They'vefoundhim." Codatorta mumbled, barely audible over his panting.

Saladin frowned. "Sorry?"

Codatorta straightened. "They've found him. They've found Helia."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the next chapter! Just a note: much of this is taken from Blindspot episode 1, so watch it if you want to see sort of what I was thinking of. But I'm not going to be focusing on the tattoos, so they'll only appear like once. I just thought the tattoo thing would be really cool - and not to spoil season 2 of Blindspot, but I like the implications of what happened to Helia after all this time.  
**

 ***Bethany is Mayfair's name in Blindspot - she was the director of the FBI**

 ***Kramer is a name taken from White Collar.**

 **Oh, and I'm not sure of what Roxy's last name is, so I used a random last name generator. I read somewhere that Vanessa and Mike's last name was Williams or something, but I don't think there's any mention of Roxy's last name. And I feel like I should just state that much of the events happening is based off one or another tv series, so I'll put a disclaimer for them.  
**

 **If you read that long long long author's note, congratulations and thank you very much XD If you didn't...you wouldn't be reading this anyway.**

 **Big BIG thanks to Astoria Chang and S for reviewing, as well as to those who favourited and followed :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _12:21 AM, 29TH APRIL 2021 – SALADIN'S OFFICE, RED FOUNTAIN_

There was a clatter as Saladin's staff fell to the floor. Saladin's eyes widened, his mouth gaping uselessly. After all these years of searching, after eight _long_ and arduous years with _no_ result, this was how it was going to end?

"They…they found Helia?"

Codatorta nodded gravely, quickly joining him at the table. He didn't waste any time. "A few hours ago, a duffel bag was found in the middle of Magix by a security guard."

 _The security guard noticed a black duffel bag sitting at the roadside. He frowned, hurrying towards it as he looked around him. "Hey, is this your bag?" Shakes of heads as people rushed to and fro. "Does anyone know who this bag belongs to?"_

 _There was no reply._

"They emptied the square a couple of hours ago, and had a bomb disposal squad approach the bag in case there was a bomb in it."

 _A thick suited man approached the bag, walking away from the barricades that the magical authorities were waiting behind. His breathing was audible despite the suit, the only sign of nervousness that he exhibited._

 _He walked towards the bag, and ran the scanner over it. No signs of a bomb. "Clear." He reported over the comm. "Going to open it now."_

 _"Go for it." The Chief of Police replied._

 _The man approached the bomb, slowly kneeling down._

"And?" Saladin asked impatiently.

Codatorta handed him pictures of the duffel bag from the folder. He looked Saladin in the eye. "Helia was in the bag."

 _The bag rustled, and the man immediately scrambled away several feet, eyes wide as the bag moved. His tools clattered to the floor as his mouth dropped open, fear flooding him. What was in the bag? Some animal of some kind? He watched in shock as one of the zips moved, a pale hand reaching out to unzip the bag._

 _"What the-?" The man whispered._

 _The bag opened, and a head rose up, stretching as the figure slowly stood up. His short dark hair was cut spikily, half-covering his groggy blue-grey eyes. His body was covered in tattoos of all shapes and sizes, covering the entirety of his body._

There was a pause as Saladin stared at Codatorta, unable to find words. The sheer absurdity of the statement and situation took some time to sink in. Why on earth was Helia in the duffel bag? What was he doing there?

Saladin quickly found his voice once the initial shock subsided. " _Helia_ was inside the duffel bag?"

"Yes." Codatorta nodded again. "He-" His communicator beeped, and he frowned. "Excuse me, I need to get this. It's related to the search."

"Of course." Saladin said at once. "Go."

As soon as Codatorta left, Saladin dropped in his chair, one hand rubbing his forehead. He looked at the time. Really, it was too late to be making calls, but he knew some people who would be overjoyed at finding out.

* * *

 _12:37 AM – ALFEA, MAGIX_

"Urgh." Stella yawned. "This better be worth waking up in the middle of the night for."

"It sounded urgent." Daphne replied. "Besides, Faragonda wouldn't call us like this for no reason." The hallways were dark, with only moonlight as their guide. But the path was familiar, and so the Winx and Daphne found it without a problem.

Daphne knocked on the door, with her knuckles barely brushing the wood before Faragonda's voice called out. "Come in!"

The Winx piled in, looking at the Headmistress in curiosity. Faragonda looked like she, too, had just gotten out of bed, but her expression was alert.

"What is it, Headmistress Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

Faragonda smiled at them, though worry filled her eyes. "We've found Helia."

* * *

 _LINPHEA COLLEGE, LINPHEA_

"You…you guys…you found Helia?" Sky breathed out, eyes wide with wonder. Around him, his friends were having similar reactions, their irritation at having been woken up at this time of night quickly fading away. "Where…where is he?"

The Headmaster of Linphea College looked down at the message he had just received. "He's currently located in the office of the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Sir, permission to leave?" Timmy rushed out. It had been difficult trying to get over his best friend's disappearance for eight years.

"Permission granted." The Headmaster nodded. "There is already a ship waiting for you. You are to pick up the Winx and make your way to the office."

* * *

 _ALFEA, MAGIX_

Roxy yawned, stretching as she exited her room. Her two roommates had gone back to their rooms. Ms. Griselda stood there, accompanied by two serious-looking men dressed in robes. "Uh, Ms. Griselda, is there a problem?"

The teacher's skin was pale, looking quite alarmed. "Your presence is required in the FBI office."

"Sorry, the what?" Roxy asked, blinking rapidly. Was she still dreaming? Didn't the FBI only exist on Earth?

One of the men cleared his throat. "Magix Division, of course." His expression didn't waver. "Please, Miss Ardini, if you would come with us, we can get this sorted out quickly."

"Of-of course." Roxy stuttered, completely bewildered. "Should…should I change?"

"Five minutes." The man nodded.

Nodding as well, Roxy closed the door and sprinted to her room, her heart pounding as she reached for her phone. The dial tone took up the better part of thirty seconds before a sleep-addled voice answered.

" _Hello_?"

"Mom?" Roxy asked anxiously. "I need your help."

* * *

 _1:07 AM – MAGIX FEDERAL BUREAU INVESTIGATIONS (FBI) OFFICE_

Timmy probably broke several dozen speeding rules in order to get to the office in record time. The Specialists, Paladins and Winx were led into a lift, which descended rapidly until they reached a busy office space. Everyone was either calling someone, typing something, or hurrying to and fro while reading papers floating around their face.

"So this is what the FBI look like." Riven muttered to himself. He crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"Hello." A tall lady with dark skin greeted them. "You must be here for John Doe."

"Who?" Stella asked, the same time Sky nodded.

"Yes."

"Excellent." The lady smiled. "I am Bethany Kramer, Director of the FBI's Magix Division."

"It's a pleasure." Daphne stepped in.

"Follow me." Kramer turned and started to lead them to one of the interrogation rooms.

"What?" Bloom frowned, whispering to the group. "I thought we were here for Helia."

"We are." Sky whispered back. "John Doe is what they call unidentified people."

"But Faragonda told us they found Helia." Bloom replied.

Timmy shook his head. "He looks like him and fingerprints and dental records prove a match, but with the world getting so sophisticated these days, they're going to run more tests before they publicly declare this is Helia. The backlash if this person turns out to be someone else would be overwhelming."

"Um, Director Kramer?" Thoren called out.

The Director half-turned. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but what is the situation at hand? Have you identified this man is Helia?"

Kramer sighed. "Well, at 21:03 hours yesterday, a duffel bag was located at the side of Park Street. No one claimed the bag, so the square was cleared out. At 00:15 hours today, John Doe was discovered to be in the bag."

Flora bristled at Helia being called a John Doe, but then again, she wasn't even sure if this man was him.

"John Doe was found to be heavily drugged with ZIP, Zeta Interacting Protein."

"With what, sorry?" Daphne asked.

"Zeta Interacting Protein." Thoren repeated. "It's a new drug that's still on trial. ZIP was created to help people suffering from PTSD. It's supposed to be able to erase selective memories."

"Exactly." Kramer nodded. "If he had been any other person, the dosage would have killed him – large amounts of ZIP was given to him before he was put in the bag. As it stands, he doesn't have any recollection of where he's been, what he was doing in the bag, who he is, where he's from, any family. His memory is completely wiped." She paused outside a door, accepting a file from a fellow agent. She handed it to Thoren, who was in the lead. "And that's not all. His entire body was found to be tattooed."

"Sorry?" Daphne asked again, blinking in disbelief.

"You heard me." Kramer said, crossing her arms. "All of them are new, less than a week old, but they're all heavily coded. We have our best guys currently trying to decode them."

"Can you send them to me?" Timmy asked, looking up from the photos.

Kramer stared at him critically.

"You've got _your_ best guys on this." Sky stated. "Timmy's _our_ best guy. He'll be able to decode the tattoos."

Kramer sighed, but nodded. She tapped a few buttons on her phone. "The information will be forwarded to you once Saladin has cleared you for access."

Timmy nodded. He hadn't expected anything different.

"We're currently interrogating John Doe." They passed a window, and Bloom paused as a head of pink hair caught her attention.

"Sorry," Bloom called to the front, where Kramer was. "But why is Roxy here?"

Kramer backpedaled to the room. "Ah. Miss Ardini. She's currently being interrogated about any knowledge regarding John Doe's disappearance."

"Why?" Bloom asked incredulously. "Roxy wouldn't do such a thing."

"Then tell me," Kramer handed one last photo to the group, one of a pale back, marred only by the numerous inked diagrams, words and figures. But the most noticeable one was the one in the middle, large, intricately written. "Why is her name tattooed to his back?"

 _Roxanne Ardini, Tír na nÓg_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, I lied. I thought this would be more infrequent, but this story keeps on getting to me, and I keep on writing more chapters. Just thought I should warn you guys - there will be a lot of OCs in this story, though some (okay, maybe only one) will be based off the actual Winx Club canon.  
**

 **Just a warning: chapters might start to get shorter, for the reason that more action happens in them. I'm hoping the relationships are realistic enough, but I don't know.**

 **A scene is taken from the first episode of Blindspot. Also, I fully believe that Helia does have super strength and maybe a host of other super-human abilities. My own reasoning is that his mother (from Saladin) and his grandfather were/are powerful magic-users. Magic had to be passed down somehow, and if not in magical manifestations, then maybe in physical manifestations, thus explaining the strength.**

 **Big thanks to Astoria Chang, Xdaniekje, and S for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _1:13 AM, 29TH APRIL 2021 – INTERROGATION ROOM #2, MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

Roxy fidgeted nervously, unaware that she was being watched through the one-way mirror. Morgana was sitting beside her, a comforting presence as compared to the cold clinical investigators.

"Miss, may you please state your full name for the record?"

"Roxanne. Roxanne Ardini." Roxy said, her voice hoarse.

"Now, Miss Ardini, what is the extent of your relationship with John Doe?"

"Who?" Roxy asked, confused.

One of the men scowled. "The one you knew as Helia?"

"Oh. Uh…I knew him through Flora. He was dating her."

One of them eyed her critically. "And outside of that?"

"Well, I mean, he and the Specialists were there to help me a few years back, but we didn't really have much contact."

"What about communication?" The other one asked. "What was the extent of your communication with him? Face-to-face? Text messages? Social media?"

"Uh…no." Roxy said, overwhelmed. "I mean, sometimes, he'd come to Alfea to look for Flora and we'd bump into each other in the corridors. He'd say hi, I'd say hi, he'd ask where Flora was and I'd tell him where I thought she was."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Roxy confirmed. "Why are you guys asking me these questions?"

"So, Miss Ardini," the man continued, not answering her question. "Have you had any communication with John Doe over the last eight years?"

"What?" Roxy asked, blinking. "No. He's been missing, hasn't he?"

"Do your parents know him?"

Morgana placed a hand on Roxy's trembling shoulder. "Yes. I've known Helia when he was a boy through Saladin. My husband knows him, but not very well. They've been introduced, but nothing else."

"Alone?" The second one asked.

"No." Morgana shook her head. "Along with the other Specialists."

"I see." The first one said, jotting something down. "And you have had no communication with him outside of the aforementioned situations?"

"No." Morgana shook her head again. "Nothing."

"Are you certain?" He asked. "Are you sure about your husband?"

"Why are you asking us these questions?" Roxy demanded again, suddenly indignant at her parents being accused of helping Helia hide away. "My parents didn't know Helia well. He disappeared eight years ago, and we've not heard of him until today."

The first man eyed her, before handing her a photo. "So tell me, Miss Roxanne Ardini…why is your name tattooed to his back?"

* * *

Bloom watched intently for Roxy's reaction. There was shock, eyes widening as she stumbled back. A whispered 'what?!'. Everything that was to be expected. The shock from Roxy was genuine.

"I-I don't know." Roxy stammered, thrown out of her depth. "I don't know."

"Miss Ardini, was there something between the two of you before or while he disappeared?"

"What?" Roxy asked, this time outraged. "Of course not! There must be some kind of mistake!"

The first man nodded, removed the files from the table. "Very well then." He stood up. "Now, if you two would follow me."

Morgana's eyes were cold. "Will you be asking my daughter more ridiculous questions? Because we have every right to walk out of here and hire an attorney, and trust me, I will be exercising those rights."

The man shook his head. "We are done with the questioning for now."

They exited the room, Roxy still pale and shocked from the news. She gasped upon realizing the Winx were there, watching her with varied emotions. Bloom's primary emotion was worry. She quickly hugged her friend. "Are you okay, Roxy?"

"I'm fine." Roxy sniffed. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"Don't worry, we'll find what's going on."

At that moment, two agents walked down the corridor to talk to Kramer. "Director?"

"What is it?" Kramer demanded. "Aren't the two of you interrogating John Doe?"

One of them handed her a broken clipboard, snapped cleanly in half. "He demanded to see someone in charge."

Kramer chuckled. "And there is that ferocious strength I've heard so much about."

Roxy gaped at the broken clipboard, having never had the opportunity to learn about Helia's strength.

Kramer turned to Roxy, looking her over with an appraising eye. "Young lady, how would you feel talking to John Doe right now?"

"What? Me?" Roxy asked, mouth dropping open. "But…but I don't know him. Shouldn't you send in someone who does? Like Flora?" She gestured to the Fairy of Nature, who looked hopeful.

"No." Kramer said flatly. "She has a connection with him, which could prove challenging to overcome. John Doe has no recollection whatsoever of his life before being found in the bag. Miss Ardini is the best suited for this task." There was a glint in her eye. "Besides, is it not her name that is tattooed to his back?"

Roxy was starting to get annoyed with the constant references to the tattoo. She didn't know what the hell was going on, and she hated how everyone assumed she did.

"Fine." She snapped, inwardly nervous.

Kramer straightened. "Follow me."

Following her, the group found themselves inside a room that overlooked a completely white room with a one-way mirror. A man was sitting in the chair, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks. Like in the pictures, tattoos spiraled up and down his arms, all of which were neatly printed out in ink.

Flora let out an anguished gasp at finally seeing her boyfriend after all these years. Helia's eyes were the same, but they were wearier, looking around in suspicion. His hair was cut short, choppy bangs covering his eyes. His fingers were interlocked as he waited.

Kramer led Roxy out of the room and let her enter the room, closing the door behind Roxy and joining the others back in the observation room.

"Hey." Roxy tried, smiling weakly.

Helia studied her through emotionless eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm…I'm Roxy." Roxy exhaled. "They…erm…they sent me in here."

"So I see." Helia noted. "I asked for someone in charge."

"Well, I'm all you're going to get, apparently." Roxy said, hovering by the table.

"Sit." Helia instructed. Unsure of what to do with no one to help her, Roxy sat down across him.

"So, you don't like clipboards that much, huh?" Roxy tried, letting out a nervous laugh, mind blanking. She had no idea what to say, and Kramer hadn't give her any instructions.

Helia let out a humourless smile. "The clipboard had it coming."

This startled a genuine laugh out of Roxy, who ended up giggling as she watched Helia's façade become a little less icy, smile lines crinkling at the side of his eyes, though his expression remained neutral. "The clipboard would very much like to disagree."

"It's a biased party."

Roxy bit down on her lip to keep from giggling any more. "Well, I don't know what the final verdict is, but you might have to pay for that."

Helia shrugged. "Just slap on some duct tape. It'll hold."

"And the clipboard is once again offended that you think it can be repaired with something as simple as duct tape." Roxy grinned. She was rewarded by a hesitant smile from Helia.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Brandon frowned. "Are they _flirting_?"

"Shouldn't you do something?" Aisha demanded, turning to Kramer.

Kramer didn't take her eyes away from the window. "No. This is good. John Doe's developing a connection with Miss Ardini. His cooperation will come in easier if he manages to have a good relationship with someone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy was looking around the room now. She had officially run out of things to say. Well, except 'why is my name tattooed onto your back?' except that Roxy didn't think that would be a very good conversation starter. Especially since Helia himself didn't seem to know anyone or anything.

"They didn't tell you how long you were going to be in here, did they?" Helia asked. Roxy startled at the sound, wincing at how perceptive Helia was even with his memory wiped clear.

"Not really." Roxy shrugged. She looked up at Helia, who was staring intently at the one-way window as if he could see each and every one of the people inside the observation room. "Do you know me?" Roxy asked.

Helia turned cool grey-blue eyes back to her. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as they raked across her face. Roxy resisted the urge to flinch, not wanting to show weakness. After all, she wasn't the one who lost their memory.

One pale hand came up to her face, hovering inches from her cheek, as if asking for permission. Roxy closed her eyes, carefully leaning into the touch. The hand was gentle, calloused, and warm after being in an air-conditioned space for an hour or so. The other hand also came up, gently smoothing over her cheeks, her forehead, brushing over her eyebrows, tracing the shape of her eyes and lips. Roxy fought to keep her breathing steady – the act seemed more intimate somehow despite the crowd of people she knew would be staring through the window.

She wasn't enjoying this. She was here to try and help Helia. Besides, Flora would kill her if she responded in kind. So what if her lips parted slightly when his fingers ran over them? So what that she had to fight the urge to shiver when his hands caressed her cheeks? It was just normal. She had never before felt any romantic attraction to Helia. There was no reason why this was going to change in five minutes.

Roxy's eyes opened as Helia dropped his hands.

"No." Helia said finally.

Was that a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes?

Roxy frowned to herself, but chose not to comment. She leaned back in her chair. Might as well get comfortable while the others did…whatever they usually did. Kramer better let her out soon.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Thoren asked, watching Roxy and Helia sit in their seats, not very uncomfortable in each other's presence, but more uncomfortable with the situation in general. He was one of the few who still had their voices. The others were still trying to get over the shock of Helia feeling Roxy's face.

For Thoren, he knew trouble when he saw it. And he knew from Roxy and Helia's close proximity that there _was_ some sort of bond between them, one that probably formed in the last few minutes ever since Roxy came into the room armed with the knowledge that it was _her_ name tattooed on his back for some reason. It was common knowledge that Flora still held a flame for Helia…but the same couldn't be said for Helia. He didn't _know_ Flora. Didn't even know she existed.

Thoren could see a clear love triangle start to form. Roxy – who was now stubbornly looking anywhere but Helia – was not going to attempt anything with Helia, though she probably wouldn't resist if he started it. Helia was already interested in Roxy due to their connection. Flora was, like before, still in love with Helia, who probably didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Kramer nodded, eyes calculating. Thoren had no doubt she had instantly seen the same problem he had. She was Director of the FBI for a reason. Kramer rapped sharply on the window until Roxy turned. The Director exited, opening the door to allow Roxy to exit. Her gaze was neutral as Roxy left, the pink-haired fairy turning to share one last long look with Helia.

Morgana instantly left the room, hugging onto Roxy tightly even though nothing happened to her. But there was something in that gaze that she had held with Helia, and Thoren loathed to admit what it was. Because if he did, he'd also have to admit that the problems were actually starting.

Helia had returned to them – they shouldn't be fighting amongst themselves, trying to win his affection while he figured out exactly _who_ he was.

Thoren exhaled as he walked away, joining Roxy, Morgana and Kramer.

This was going to a long day.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: Long chapter this. Quite impressed with myself XD**

 **Anyways, part of the plot is taken from the pilot of Blindspot, and the latter half is taken from the pilot of White Collar. Ish. Oh, and apparently, Roxy is 3 years younger than the Winx, considering the age she was when she first joined Alfea. There are usually four years in high school, but Faragonda tells Roxy it was three years for her, so I'm assuming Roxy missed a year.**

 **Well, hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks to S for reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _1:57 AM, 29TH APRIL 2021 – MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

Kramer's frown deepened as she considered what was going on. The Fairy of Nature was looking quite despondent, especially after John Doe and Roxy had had their conversation. Kramer wasn't looking forward to telling the girl that there was a large possibility that John Doe would not ever regain his memories and thus his feelings for her.

However, she focused on the present, and accepted another folder that a passing agent handed her. This happened quite often, especially with her dashing about to oversee several operations. She opened it and clicked her tongue. Alright then. So hair samples, blood type, fingerprint and DNA tests have confirmed that this was indeed Helia Knightly, grandson of Saladin.

She frowned upon reading the next part. While the all the tests confirmed the identity of John Doe, besides his name and familial relations, his file was completely blacked out. She scowled as she scanned it. _Name…Helios Roman Knightly…Family: Saladin (grandfather)…that's it?!_ Kramer looked up at the group, who were chatting quietly amongst themselves – the Specialists in one, the Winx in another, Nex, Thoren and Daphne in a third and Morgana and Roxy in a forth. She cleared her throat pointedly, and they turned to her.

Nodding at Timmy, she gestured to the file in hand. "I am to assume you procured digital copies of Helia's folder?"

"Yes." Timmy nodded, frowning. "But they were blank. Nothing there at all."

Kramer held up the folder. "Well, that's easily explained. Helia's folder exists as a single hardcopy which only Saladin, as the grandfather, and Codatorta, as the guardian, have and can grant access to."

"What about his parents?" Sky asked.

"Dead." Kramer shook her head. "Both perished in a fire several years back. Any remaining family were killed during the Battle of Domino." She chose not to acknowledge the horror displayed on Bloom and Daphne's face, and instead continued. "There is a problem though. While we have the folder, it's redacted." She handed the file to Sky, who flipped through it. "Nothing except for his name and his family."

"What about medical records? School records?" Thoren asked, looking over Sky's shoulder.

Kramer sighed. "It's worth a shot, but I don't think we'll be getting much. I'll ask for a search warrant for them, but don't get your hopes up."

"So what next then?" Bloom asked.

"Well, you lot go back and get some sleep. In the morning, if you're willing, we'll reconvene here in several hours and see if we can solve any of the tattoos."

"Where's Helia going to go?" Roxy asked, voice slightly hoarse.

Placing a hand on one hip, Kramer pursed her lips before answering. "We'll find some accommodations. If we have nothing, I'm sure that Saladin would be fine with having John Doe stay in a room at Red Fountain."

"You already did the tests." Aisha frowned. "Why are you still calling him John Doe?"

There was no answer as Kramer turned and left, heels clicking sharply on the floor. "Someone will show you out. Good morning."

* * *

 _3:01 AM – ALFEA DORM ROOMS_

Roxy couldn't fall asleep. Despite how her body was screaming at her to get some rest, her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. All about why on earth her name was on Helia's back. What was going to happen next. There were many things to consider…especially with that unnamed feeling she got when she and Helia were talking.

She liked talking with Helia. She wasn't too sure whether or not he was like this before his memory wipe, but she liked this one. He was sharp-eyed and witty, and she had felt a bond form with him the instant she locked eyes on him.

But she couldn't think about that. What was bringing this on? She had met him in the corridors dozens of times, seen him with Flora for several _years_ , and was genuinely happy with his and Flora's relationship. There was no romantic attraction to him.

Yet there was this bond, this yearning to spend more time with him. She groaned and turned in her bed. She needed to try and get some sleep.

* * *

 _5:52 PM_ _–_ _MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

In the late-evening, the group turned up – the Specialists and Paladins had evidently picked the girls up. There was still a distance between Roxy and the Winx, who were standing protectively around Flora. Bloom seemed to be the only one who was attempting to talk to Roxy. Kramer scowled. She wasn't going to have some teenage drama in the middle of her investigation.

If they didn't solve this or this got in the way, she was going to kick them out. No doubt about it.

"Good afternoon." Kramer greeted them.

"Good afternoon." They chorused back. Timmy pulled something out of his bag.

"So I looked at the file you left us, and I managed to find some words among the redacted ones by estimating the length of the words. Each of the letters have a unique width to them."

"Clever boy." Kramer said, impressed.

Timmy blushed. "Well, um, there're some words. Not very helpful, since the rest of the file is redacted. I've probably only got one percent of it."

"One percent is better than zero." Kramer accepted the file and flipped through it. Timmy wasn't joking when he had said that he only had one percent.

Several words stood out.

 _Linphea._

 _Espionage._

 _Location unknown_.

That was almost it. Kramer resisted the urge to sigh. This was better than what her guys had gotten. "Well, we're getting John Doe here. Hopefully he can try and shed some light on this."

No sooner had she said those words than someone came running up to her, eyes shining with excitement. Helia was following at a more sedate pace.

"Guess what John found."

Kramer lifted her eyes to find Helia standing in the corner, evidently uncomfortable. "What?"

"John's found a tattoo." The agent nodded at Helia. "Tell them what you told me."

Kramer could see the kids' eyes narrow at the name 'John' instead of 'Helia'. Helia stepped forward, and gestured to a board where there were numerous photos of tattoos. Due to being the grandson of a high-ranking wizard, the case was classified as main priority. Thus the photos everywhere.

One of them was of miniscule writing in another language.

Helia recited them, in some strange but musical tone, before repeating them in English. "29th April, 2021. Philadelphia Street, up Causeway Road."

Kramer's eyebrow raised. "You speak Arymian?"

"Apparently so." Helia shrugged, glancing at the photo again. "I didn't notice them before."

"You shouldn't." Kramer told him. "They were behind your ear."

Helia didn't blink at that, eyes settling on the group behind her. Kramer's eyes narrowed upon seeing his gaze land on Roxy, and a small faltering smile appeared on his face. Roxy waved back nervously, hunching her shoulders when several stares turned to her.

"What now?" The agent asked.

Kramer tilted her head. "Well." She turned to the group. "How do you lot feel about visiting the place?"

* * *

Daphne sighed upon noticing the stares directed at Helia. He was sitting quietly, fiddling with a Rubik cube. His fingers deftly spun and manipulated the tiles, easily solving it in a manner of minutes. When done, he handed it to Roxy, who mixed up the tiles and handed it back to Helia. She was watching him, fascinated at the speed in which he solved it.

She glanced at the others. Flora's face was still heartbroken, but there was a hint of jealousy in her jade-green eyes. Bloom was looking uncomfortable, but the other girls were either glaring at the couple or trying to comfort Flora.

This was ridiculous. They were all on the same side – they should at least act that way. Helia had no control over his own actions or feelings, especially now that he had had his whole like wiped clean. There wasn't even a folder or documentation that they could rely upon, because they were all redacted. Saladin was refusing to share personal information with everyone else, and would only tell his grandson.

A strong pair of arms wrapped her from behind. "What're you thinking about?"

"Love triangle."

"Ah." Thoren didn't sound surprised. "Do you think it'll be a problem?"

"Hopefully not." Daphne said, but she wasn't sure. She had heard of Riven and Musa's relationship, and how Musa had thought about ending the relationship numerous time. She had heard of Flora's (probably rational) jealousy towards Krystal and the cold shoulder she gave Helia as a result of it. She had heard of how her own sister had acted against Diaspro. If there was one thing she knew, it was that the Winx were definitely _not_ the best at handling relationships.

"One can only hope."

* * *

 _34 MEDEA ROAD, SOUTHERN DISTRICT, MAGIX_

The location turned out to be newly deserted, with neighbours reporting that they had seen a man escaping not too soon. Thoren had sighed, turning to leave with the others, before there were the sounds of gunshots. Eyes widening, Thoren rushed to the window, heaving a surprised gasp.

Helia was currently locked in hand-to-hand combat with the gunman, easily wrenching the gun out of his grip and sending him sprawling to the ground. Helia picked up the gun, clicking off the safety and pointing it at the man. He made no move to shoot, and the man appeared to be too frightened to move.

To be honest, Thoren had suspected that Helia was a better fighter than people gave him credit for. He had excelled physically in Red Fountain, and although he was a pacifist, he was _still_ Saladin's grandson. There was no way that he didn't know how to fight. Thoren had seen that Helia was good at adapting to situations, sometimes using his abnormal strength, but Thoren had never thought that Helia could be so violent.

Violent and Helia just didn't go together in a sentence.

But Thoren had read the report. Helia's memories were wiped, meaning that those moves, that fighting stance, all of that were _muscle_ _memory_. Just what kind of training had Helia gone through that he could fight so efficiently even without his memory? And did this happen during the eight years, or did he already have the knowledge?

Pushing down that uncomfortable feeling, Thoren quickly followed the Specialists down the stairs. Helia handed the gun to him, backing away almost self-consciously. Exhaling through his mouth, Thoren quickly slapped on some handcuffs, tightening them and ignoring the criminal's protests.

* * *

 _9:08 PM_ _–_ _INTERROGATION ROOM 4, MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

"It's not him." Helia muttered.

"Hm?" Thoren didn't turn from the window, half-listening. The FBI were _good_ ; he'd give them that.

"It's not him." Helia repeated.

Brandon gave him a confused look. "Helia, the guy tried to _shoot_ you. He had cases full of evidence that he was about to bring with him to a dimension where the FBI have no pull. Seems pretty guilty to me."

"I'm not saying he didn't do it, but it's far too sophisticated for the man. Someone else is pulling the strings on this operation."

Thoren frowned. "You're saying that this guy is just a scrapegoat?"

"Possibly." Helia answered. "I don't think anyone expected for him to get captured. We need to check over the people who he had contact with over the last week."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Kramer looked up, annoyed, from where she had been interrogating the man. She answered the door, frowning as a well-dressed man entered, sitting opposite to the man.

"Who's that?" Brandon demanded.

"Let's go find out." Aisha determinedly pushed the door open, with the others trailing out behind her.

Roxy remained where she was – she didn't like confrontations. She looked at Helia, who was still staring through the window. "You…" she cleared her throat. "You okay?"

There was a worried frown. "No. We've got the wrong guy."

"Maybe we can get the FBI to check? I mean, the guy seems a little desperate. Maybe he and his lawyer will cut a deal with us."

"That's his lawyer?" Helia frowned. "I wasn't aware they were allowed into places like these."

"Oh." Roxy said, remembering that Helia's memory of them was limited at best. "Well, all criminals have a right to an attorney. If they have no one, the state issues them a defence attorney. FBI is no exception. They have the right to hold the criminal for 48 hours, but then they'll have to let them go."

Helia's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked, sensing a bad feeling coming off the other. She could feel it too – something was seriously wrong, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

Suddenly, the guy in the room reached into his jacket, and Helia's eyes widened. Roxy gasped – it was surely a gun. Drawing a fist back, Helia punched the glass, sending the window shattering and the glass raining down inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so...next chapter! Thanks to S for reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

 _9:12 PM, 29TH APRIL 2021 – INTERROGATION ROOM 4, MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

 _Suddenly, the guy in the room reached into his jacket, and Helia's eyes widened. Roxy gasped – it was surely a gun. Drawing a fist back, Helia punched the glass, sending the window shattering and the glass raining down inside._

Roxy flinched. Helia didn't.

Helia leapt into the room, grabbing the lawyer's arm, which had now extended to reveal a pistol. He wrenched it free, and soundly knocked the man out.

"Helia!" Roxy cried in alarm, seeing the criminal immediately reach for the pistol, clicking the safety off and pointing it at Helia. Said man froze, slowly turning around to see the criminal. Almost instantly, the man's trigger finger twitched.

Roxy's mind instantly flitted to the most basic spell she knew – one which would cast a shield over another person or the caster themselves. She threw her hand out, watching as her magic formed a shimmering shield. The bullet ricocheted off the shield, just in time for Kramer to rush in. The Director was carrying a gun pointed at the criminal, and was closely flanked by two other agents.

"Down." Kramer ordered, and the man fell to his knees, placing both hands behind his head. The gun clattered to the floor, and one of the agents kicked it out of reach. Kramer's eyes glowed a dull red, and a hidden dagger flew from the man's jacket to land at her feet.

Roxy leaped into the room, heading to Helia. She gently took his right hand, which had rivulets of blood tricking down. A few glass fragments were embedded in the knuckle, but nothing that a little magic couldn't fix. She looked up at him, relief settling in.

"You stupid _stupid_ man." She frowned at Helia. Helia looked surprised at being scolded. "You should've waited for backup, called someone."

"If I waited, the criminal would be dead." Helia stated.

"Still." Roxy whacked him in the chest. Helia flinched slightly, more from the shock of her hitting him than the actual hit itself. Roxy then hugged him tightly, feeling Helia stiffen under her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." She murmured.

Helia's left hand hesitantly reached to her back. "I'm fine." He told her.

Roxy looked up challengingly. "Doesn't stop me from worrying."

There was a hint of a smile here. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I have to, seeing that you have no sense of self-preservation."

An actual smile this time. "I'll work on it."

"Good." Roxy nodded firmly, trying to hide her shaking. This was different from the Trix and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Back then at least, she sort of knew what she was up against. She had the support of the Winx and her mother. Just now, right then, she had been alone. She had had Helia, who was distracted, and was alone. No one to help, and her mind _blanked_.

A warm hand on her cheek broke her thoughts. She blinked, looking up to see Helia's worried face.

"You okay?"

Roxy huffed. "You're asking _now_?"

Helia dropped the hand, and Roxy refused to admit that she instantly missed the warmth and comfort it gave it. "Just wanted to make sure. But you seem fine to me."

"Cheeky." Roxy muttered, but there a small smile growing on her face.

"I try." Helia replied, before the Winx and Specialists spilled into the room. Bloom made a beeline for Roxy.

"Are you two alright?! We heard shots!" She looked Roxy over first, examining her over carefully.

Roxy let out a shaky laugh. "We're fine. _Someone_ decided to jump in, nearly got shot."

" _What_?" Bloom asked, horrified.

"Don't worry! Kramer and the FBI got here before anyone was hurt." Roxy quickly reassured her friend. Bloom looked only slightly mollified at this. "I'm fine, Bloom." Roxy smiled at her.

"Well, I owe you one." Helia smiled at Roxy.

"Friends don't owe each other anything." Roxy said firmly, returning the smile. She pretended not to notice the jealous look Flora shot her as the Fairy of Plants joined them.

As if just noticing the fairy approaching him, Helia turned, and his smile dropped, as it did whenever he was face to someone who he didn't know. Roxy remembered that they hadn't been introduced, and winced slightly. "Um, Helia, this is Flora."

Helia pasted on a polite smile. "Nice to meet you."

Flora looked hesitant now, as if she hadn't really thought through what she was going to do. As if noticing the awkward atmosphere, Bloom quickly stepped in. "We should go ask Director Kramer about what's going to happen next."

"Yeah." Roxy nodded hastily. Sending a quick smile to Helia, she turned and all but fled the room.

* * *

 _8:47 AM, 30TH APRIL 2021 – FBI MAGIX OFFICE_

The next morning held a similar routine. Once again, most of the Winx were in a protective formation around Flora. When they got to the room, they found Helia sitting at one of the empty cubicles, swiping through several websites and reading them at a breakneck pace.

"Hey." Sky greeted.

Helia looked up. "Hi."

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to catch up with everything that's happened since I was born. And a little before that."

Sky cracked a small smile. This Helia was different from the one he knew, but he wasn't half bad as Sky thought he originally was. He supposed that losing someone's memory could prove very taxing on them – he could only remember too well what it had felt like when he had lost his memory, and everyone around him was insisting that he was a prince. Bloom and Diaspro had both tried to claim he loved them, but Sky hadn't known who to trust.

Was Helia going through a similar thing?

If that was the case, it could explain why he warmed up to Roxy so quickly. She was the only one who didn't really push any expectations on him, as she didn't know him all that well. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss.

"We can help out." Sky offered. "I mean, we're pretty caught up with everything that's happened. So what's first on the list?" He sat himself down in a seat and pushed his way to Helia.

"Kramer told me to start with the Dragon's Flame and the Battle of Domino." Helia said. "So far, I've got that the Great Dragon is the deity that created the Magic Dimension, and his fire was the thing that everyone was fighting for in Domino, where it was passed down to."

Waving a hand, Daphne conjured up some seats for everyone to settle down comfortably. "Alright. So the Dragon's Flame is passed down…"

* * *

 _10:13 AM_

When Kramer found them, they were telling Helia what happened with the Legendarium, about the time he disappeared. They were talking over one another, or piping up with details about certain events. They had just gotten to Fearwood Forest in Canada when Thoren spotted her and put the conversation to a halt.

John Doe's eyes were guarded as he looked at her. Kramer's eyes flickered to John's ankle – the tracker was still there. Good. The tracker allowed John a two-mile radius before the FBI were alerted to him breaking his parole.

Saladin hadn't been too happy about that, but he had had no say when the Fortress of Light was vetoing the decision.

"What's up?" Brandon asked, turning to face her.

Kramer scowled. "Well, Faragonda and Saladin have intervened. They want you lot on a ship heading back to Earth, Greece, to retrieve a precious artifact. Some tomb raiders found accidentally activated it a few days ago, and the robbers told the cops when they were captured. The cops didn't believe it, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Cool." Bloom grinned. "I've always wanted to visit Greece!"

"Do you think we'll see the Athena Parthenos?" Roxy asked, easily as excited. "I hear the ruins are amazing!"

"Definitely." Bloom's grin grew at having an Earth friend to talk with.

"What's the Athena Parthenos?" Helia frowned.

Roxy turned, eyes gleaming. "It's a temple made in worship for the goddess Athena. The Greeks believed in Greek Gods and everything, and…" She noticed Kramer tapping her foot impatiently. "I'll tell you on the way there."

"Sounds fun." Helia stood up.

"Hold on a minute." Kramer snapped. "Who said you could go?"

"Who said he couldn't?" Sky instantly defended. "I bet if we asked Faragonda and Saladin, they'll authorize him going."

Kramer scowled. She knew that she was on the losing side. Both Faragonda and Saladin were biased, but they ranked higher than her. Kramer could always go to the Fortress of Light, but they had other more pressing matters instead of supervising some road trip. "Fine."

"What about the tracker?" John tilted his head.

"What tracker?" Thoren demanded.

"I'll have it turned off. But you are to remain with at least one member of the Winx or Specialists at all times." Kramer warned. "I want a full report when you get back."

John Doe nodded, and then grabbed his jacket.

"Oh, I'll need to pack!" Stella said. "I'll need several dresses, and shirts, and I could get that cute pair of jeans-" Her friends good-naturedly humoured her as they exited. Roxy strayed behind, looking at Helia, who looked alone.

She slipped her hand in his, startling him. "What about you?"

A dry smile. "Not like I have anything to pack, right?"

Roxy shrugged. "We'll get you some clothes on Earth. I'm sure Saladin would be happy to give you your bank account if you asked."

"I think I'm supposed to take him to dinner and get to know him better or something before asking him for _money_."

Roxy giggled. "I'll ask then. Don't worry. It'll be fun. It's just Earth. What could happen?"

* * *

 _11:10 AM_

Sky quietly observed Helia on the trip. He seemed uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving, but Sky couldn't bring himself to look away. Halfway to the trip on Earth, Daphne turned to him. "Has the FBI tried using magic to unlock your memories?"

Helia half-shrugged. "They've tried some spells, but since the memory loss is because of a biological reason instead of a magical reason, they didn't have much luck."

"What about other types of drugs?" Thoren joined in the conversation.

Helia's eyes darkened as he curled in on himself. "I prefer not to tamper with them anymore." He didn't look at anyone else during the rest of the trip, and no one broached the subject with him again.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: One of my longest chapters to date! So proud :) Huge thanks to S for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _3:18 PM, 30TH APRIL 2021 – ATHENS, GREECE, EARTH_

As it turned out, a _lot_ could happen. Roxy cursed herself as she fled through the ancient Greek temple, avoiding a furious troll. She could hear footsteps, and glanced back, relief nearly overwhelming her.

Helia was right on the troll's heels, a sword in his hand. Where he procured one Roxy didn't know and didn't care. She was currently busy trying to keep ahead of the troll. Actually…Roxy turned back to Helia's sword…wasn't that _Brandon's_ sword?

Roxy made a mental note to find out how Helia managed to get Brandon's most trusted item, before flitting out of the temple and higher into the air. The troll grunted after her, scaling the columns with relative ease while swinging his club wildly.

The Fairy of Animals gulped as she saw the columns start to tremble. Helia looked up, eyes narrowed. With relatively quick thinking, he stabbed the sword into the column and walked several feet away. Using a run up, he used the sword as a sort of bounding board to wrap his hands around the troll's neck and tug him down. The troll let out an enraged roar, falling to the ground.

Roxy heaved a sigh of relief as the columns stopped shaking, but gasped as she noticed Helia reaching for the sword, narrowly ducking out of the way of the troll. Roxy's eyes narrowed as she looked around for something that could help her. She didn't know where the Winx and Specialists were, and were currently wishing for them to arrive.

"Magical vine wrap!" A familiar voice floated to her, and thick vines grew around the troll, wrapping themselves around his arms and legs, forcing him to drop his club. Helia kicked it away, before backing away wearily. He grabbed the sword out of the column as the Specialists and Winx rushed out of the temple, all armed and ready for battle. The troll let out a final bellow before Helia slammed the hilt of the sword into its head, and the troll collapsed, unconscious.

Roxy hid a smile at Brandon's unimpressed look as Helia handed the sword back. She joined him on the floor.

"You okay?"

Roxy nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Gotta give credit to Flora for that one." Helia nodded at the Fairy of Plants and Flowers, who blushed. Roxy felt an uneasy feeling come over her, but waved it away. There was nothing wrong with Helia complimenting Flora. They used to _date_ , for heaven's sake!

Bloom nodded. "Well, we're just glad you two are okay."

"Did you get the artifact?" Roxy asked.

Bloom waved a hand, magicking a spear from nowhere. "Yeah. Now we better get out of here before someone calls the cops. Some of the tourists looked pretty spooked. Daphne did some mind altering, but we're not sure what the results will be until they wake up. Best to try and get away as far as possible."

"Agreed." Roxy nodded readily. "Gardenia?"

Bloom grinned. "You read my mind."

* * *

 _4:02 PM – 82 GARRON ROAD, GARDENIA_

"Bloom!" Vanessa said, surprised. She rushed to hug her adopted daughter. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We were here to collect a magical artifact, but we caused some damage in Greece, so we're laying low for a while." Bloom quickly explained.

As if just realizing that she hadn't let them in yet, Vanessa stepped to the side, opening the door wider and ushering the group in. "Come in, come in! Morgana and Klaus are here having dinner. They'll be so happy to see you."

Roxy quickly walked inside, smiling as her eyes fell on her parents, seated around a dining table. They brightened upon catching sight of her, quickly getting out of their seats to give her a bone-crushing hug. After showing no signs of letting go of her, Klaus had to be pried off. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"That makes the two of us." Klaus grinned. He noticed the Winx and the Specialists trickling into the living room connected to the dining room. "Nice of you guys to join us."

"Likewise." Daphne smiled back politely. Helia walked in last, almost weary of the warm environment. Roxy noticed his discomfort, and cleared her throat, staring at the group rather pointedly, not too discreetly gesturing to Helia.

"Right!" Thoren said, maybe a bit too loudly. "So, this is Helia, as you know. Helia, this is Vanessa and Mike – they're Bloom's parents – and Morgana and Klaus – Roxy's parents."

Helia nodded politely at them. "Nice to meet you."

He stiffened in shock as Vanessa hugged him. "Oh, I'm so glad they found you. Bloom and the others wouldn't stop worrying for the past few years."

Roxy stifled a smile at the shocked look on Helia's face as he gave a nervous smile when Vanessa let him go. Somehow sensing his discomfort, Vanessa turned to the others. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Roxy groaned contentedly with the others when they finished the meal. Helia was sitting next to her, wearily eyeing everyone. Roxy discreetly slipped her hand in his, smiling at him when he turned to her. She liked this closeness, even if it came so suddenly.

"That was great, mom." Bloom complimented sweetly.

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled modestly as everyone else showered praises on her cooking.

"What's your plan now?" Morgana asked, as practical as ever.

They exchanged looks. Daphne looked up. "Well, we're hoping to get back to Magix as soon as possible to deliver the spear to Faragonda. Maybe get the Magix FBI division involved if the incident in Greece becomes too well known."

"That's a good idea." Morgana nodded. "Do you have a way to get back?"

"We parked and hid our ship in the alley behind here." Timmy said. "I'll need to do some repairs, check it over in case something went wrong during our rapid take off."

"How long do you need?" Sky asked his friend.

Timmy nervously pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Well, it can take anytime from a couple of minutes to a couple of hours. If something went wrong, which I'm sure it did, it'll be the latter."

Sky sighed. "Alright. We'll try to find a nearby hotel or something that'll take us in."

"Absolutely not." Vanessa instantly cut in. "There's no staying in hotels while you're in Gardenia. You can stay here. There's plenty of room, and I'm sure we have enough blankets to go around."

"And our place as well." Morgana added. "Besides," she added, seeing Sky about to politely decline, "it _is_ more convenient to stick close to your ship. The nearest hotel could be miles from here."

Sky sighed, knowing that he was on the losing side of a battle. He nodded reluctantly, not wanting to intrude. "If you insist."

* * *

 _11:57 PM – 9 NEWRICK ROAD, GARDENIA_

Roxy lay awake in the middle of the night. Bloom, Daphne, Stella, Flora, Sky, Thoren and Brandon were staying at Mike and Vanessa's place, while the rest of them had headed to Morgana's place. Roxy was sleeping on her bed, which the Winx had all but ordered her to take, insisting that they were fine with sleeping on the floor.

To be honest, Roxy was just glad that she wasn't sharing a room with Flora. The Fairy of Nature was a lovely person, but Roxy wasn't sure if she could handle the tension between the two of them over Helia.

Rolling over to her side, Roxy 'harrumphed'. She wasn't able to sleep, which was quite annoying. The only time she had had this much trouble sleeping was the morning they had found Helia. _Helia_ …Roxy's thoughts drifted to him. He and the other Specialists (plus Nex) were sleeping on the living room floor.

He was different. Roxy knew that the man was still gentle and kind, like before, but he had also _changed_. He was wearier of people and new environments, and always seemed hesitant to pipe up with some idea or solution. As well as that, he was also more prone to violence if threatened, while Roxy was sure the previous Helia would've at least tried to get out of the way in a more peaceful manner.

But was that right?

After the eight years, Roxy had learnt that Helia had hid a lot of secrets. Bloom had kept her updated with the search, like how Helia's file had nothing, and the only hardcopy was almost completely redacted. Saladin refused to talk about his past with anyone else, and besides Helia's reason of dropping out of Red Fountain – art school – Roxy was more than a little suspicious. Why on earth would he return so suddenly?

Flora could've been the reason, Roxy was sure, except that Helia had also emotionally manipulated her. All for the 'mission'. Was there an ulterior motive? Roxy sighed into her pillow. And now she was overthinking this, completely blowing it out of proportion.

Quietly getting out of bed and slipping her feet into fluffy slippers, Roxy padded out of the room, carefully stepping over any bodies to head to the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep too?"

Roxy bit down on her lip to stifle a scream, quickly flicking on the lights. Helia was sitting at the dining table, a cup of…tea? sitting in front of him. He was absent-mindedly folding a piece of paper into some sort of abstract form. Roxy shook her head. "No. Too much to think about."

"You want some?" Helia gestured to his cup. "Chamomile. Will help someone sleep."

"I'd love some, actually." Roxy smiled bashfully as she searched for a spare mug. Helia took the mug and poured some tea from a steaming kettle nearby. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Helia shrugged. They sat in silence for a while, Roxy occasionally sipping at her tea. It had cooled down to lukewarm, and she had no problem drinking it. Discreetly glancing at her friend, Roxy could tell something was up.

"What're you thinking of?"

Helia startled out of his thoughts, fixing her with a long stare. Roxy was uncomfortably reminded of what happened in the interrogation room. "Everyone keeps on telling me that I was someone. Someone they knew and loved, and keep on telling me as if I'll remember it. But I know what the doctor said. I might not get my memories back." He exhaled.

Roxy frowned sympathetically. She had seen the looks from the Specialists and Winx as they had said some sort of inside joke or referred to a mission and had turned to Helia, only to be met with a blank look. "Well, it'll take some time to adjust. Besides, they're just really glad you're back."

"I know." Helia stood up to refill his cup. "What about you?"

Roxy shifted. "Well…" she decided that the truth was the best form, especially seeing how Helia could quickly tell when someone was lying. "You, actually." Roxy could tell that Helia was surprised at how his eyebrows raised slightly.

"What about?" Helia seemed interested.

Roxy shrugged, looking down into her mug. "Well, about your…past." She didn't dare look up. There was a long silence. A gentle hand suddenly wrapped around her own, and Roxy startled, not having realised that her hand was shaking and clenching tightly around the mug. She looked up to see stormy grey eyes, full of concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Roxy breathed out. "I mean," she shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Well, if you can shed any light on my past, it'd be helpful." Helia offered. "Without offering an anecdote and praying that I'll miraculously remember it."

Roxy let a ghost of a smile slip across her face before she took another sip. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't really ask about you a lot back then, and what I've heard of was only in passing." She steeled her nerves. It was surprisingly scary to tell someone their past, especially with how they could misinterpret it in the wrong way. And remaining neutral was _hard_.

"So…your name is Helia." Roxy started lamely, because she wasn't sure how else to start. Judging from Helia's chuckle, he thought so too. "Your grandfather's Saladin, Headmaster of Red Fountain. You had studied there, dropped out, and then returned several years later."

Helia cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

Roxy looked down, unwilling to meet his gaze as an uncomfortable feeling welled in her – a feeling that had passed over her too many times over the last two or so days. "The Specialists think it was because of Flora."

"Oh." The murmur was low but unsurprised. When Roxy didn't continue, the hand around Roxy's squeezed lightly. "Go on."

"Um, well. Afterwards, you guys graduated, and took a gap year before attending Linphea College, where you met-"

"Thoren and Nex." Helia finished. "Yes, that much I gathered." Mirth was in his tone, and Roxy smiled upon remembering how the two Paladins had kept on emphasising the fact. "When do I meet you?"

Roxy blushed. "Well, we don't really _meet_. I mean, I met the Winx, and they sorta introduced me to the Specialists. And I was kind of thinking about other things at the time.

Helia laughed. "Saving your kingdom is a full-time job, right?"

"Never get a day's rest." Roxy grinned, but it faded easily. "Well, I wasn't cut out for the throne. Still am not. Nebula's taking over while I…" she waved her free hand about, trailing off.

"Don't underestimate yourself." Helia frowned. "You're more capable than you think you are. You just need confidence."

Roxy shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know. I mean, my mom keeps on saying that, but she was _queen_. She was one of the most powerful fairies on Earth, _is_ still one of them." She smiled at Helia, but he didn't return the smile. There was something else in his gaze, something that made Roxy's breath catch.

It seemed like an eternity before Helia spoke again. "Just trust in yourself. You'll see. Is that not the basis of most fairy transformations?"

Roxy giggled. "You've done your homework."

Helia grinned at that. He looked down, and Roxy realised that their hands were still clasped together. She blushed again, face turning crimson. But she made no move to shift away or leave, and neither did Helia. Almost cautiously, Helia let his thumb rub over Roxy's hand. Roxy bit her lip.

She looked at Helia, who looked up at her. His next words were a murmur, barely audible. "Where do you want to take this, Roxy?"

Roxy's breath hitched, and her mind started racing. _Take this_? She wasn't even aware that there _was_ a 'this'. She looked down at her chamomile tea, now cold. Where did she want to take this? Helia was letting her decide. He was putting the ball in her court, so to speak. She needed to make a choice. Continue explore what _this_ was? Or maintain the normal balance of things – Helia got together with Flora, Roxy was left alone.

Suddenly, a shadow fell upon them, and Roxy looked up in alarm. Flora was standing in the doorway, looking a little unsure. "Sorry, I thought I heard something."

Roxy wondered if that was jealousy in those eyes, or just actual bashfulness.

"No need." Helia stood up, letting go of Roxy's hand. "I was just going to go to bed anyway."

"Yeah." Roxy hastily agreed, getting up. She placed her mug in the sink. "I should also get some sleep." But, remembering that she was a host, she looked at Flora. "Do you need anything?" She asked kindly.

Flora shook her head, giving her a small smile. "I'll head back now too."

Helia nodded at the two. "Good night. Flora. Roxy." He dipped his head at the Fairy of Animals before leaving the room, presumably heading back to the living room. Roxy uncomfortably shouldered past Flora to get through the doorway, where Flora hadn't moved.

"Good night, Flora."

"Good night, Roxy." Was the distant reply.

As Roxy settled into bed that night, she thought about another hand on hers, a larger gentler hand. A concerned stormy-blue gaze.

 _Where do you want to take this?_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: I hope anyone still reading this story has a happy new year! Thank you to Guest for reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

 _8:51 AM, 1ST MAY 2021 – 9 NEWRICK ROAD, GARDENIA_

The morning came bright and early. When Roxy woke up, she found that everyone else was already up and helping themselves to breakfast. Helia had saved a seat for her at the dining table, leaving Roxy smiling gratefully at him as her mom slid her a plate.

Today's breakfast resembled a buffet. Plates piled high with bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast and some cereal, with various bottles of maple syrup, butter, pepper and salt standing at attention. The lids were uncapped, and everyone was grabbing for it to pour over their plate.

Klaus was already gone, headed for work, while Morgana stayed in to watch over the "children", as she wouldn't stop calling them. Vanessa had called last night, announcing that Timmy would have the problem fixed by noon. Sky took that meaning as "clean up their hosts' place and leave it as it had looked before they came". Morgana had taken it as "let the children have their fill of food and leave, as they have more important work to look forward to in Magix".

The duo was currently having an argument about cleaning up, while the rest of the group could really care less – they would of course clean up, but it was entertaining to see the King of Eraklyon argue with the former Queen of Tír na nÓg.

Roxy poured herself some orange juice and settled for having some eggs on toast. She carefully sprinkled pepper over the eggs before forking them into her mouth. She grinned. Her mom's cooking was the best – it was definitely something she missed.

She looked up to find Helia watching her with an amused look on his face. His plate was cleared, indicating that he was done with breakfast. A half-empty glass of milk sat beside his plate.

"What?" Roxy asked, once she had swallowed.

"Nothing." Helia shrugged. "You look like you're really enjoying yourself."

"I am." Roxy informed him, pointedly forking more eggs into her mouth. Helia laughed at that, the laugh lost amongst the general clatter of the group. But Roxy didn't miss the baleful look Flora shot her.

* * *

 _2:00 PM_ _–_ _MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

They were back in Magix at two in the afternoon. Kramer was waiting for them impatiently, foot tapping on the floor as she crossed her arms. When the lifts opened, Kramer all but dragged them to an empty office, closing the door behind her. In the room was another of the specialists Kramer had mentioned – the same one that had told them how Helia had solved the first tattoo.

"We have another one." Kramer announced the second the door closed.

The specialist was practically vibrating in his seat as he gestured to a whiteboard behind him, where photos of the first tattoo and another one was pinned up, side by side. "So, using the address of the first tattoo, I managed to decipher the second one."

"And?" Thoren asked.

"Well, it leads to an organization: One for All." The specialist noticed the looks he was receiving at such a stupid title. "Yes, yes, I know. Supposedly a humanitarian one but is suspected to be corrupted, smuggling weapons and money to a terrorist group in Magix and the dictatorship regime in Nyx."

Roxy frowned. She hadn't been aware of a terrorist group in Magix. "I didn't know there was a terrorist group here."

"Neither did we." Kramer nodded. "Until we came across the tattoo and did a little digging into their financials, and found out that it was going to several shell companies. Thankfully, One for All isn't as smart as they think they are, and they left a trail that we've tracked down."

"So what now?" Sky asked, crossing his arms.

Kramer eyed them critically before handing him a folder. "Eight companies that the trail leads to. You're to pair up and go investigate."

Almost instinctively, Roxy lifted her eyes to meet Helia's. He smiled at her. Kramer's eyes narrowed as she watched the group. Hm…it'd be interesting to see how they'd react to one another. Roxy had proven that while stubborn, she was more malleable than the other Winx. John Doe, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. If they formed a connection, then…the possibilities were endless.

She glanced at the boys. Roy and Nex were the troublesome ones. Generally, she'd pair them up girl boy girl boy, but if they were going to cause trouble, she'd like to avoid it. That was troublesome.

"Alright then." She announced in a non-nonsense tone. "Pairs: Daphne and Thoren. Bloom and Sky. Flora and Aisha." Flora's face fell. "Nex and Roy." The two boys instantly snapped their heads up, mouths opened to protest, but Kramer held a hand up with a stern look on her face. "Brandon and Stella. Riven and Musa. Timmy and Tecna. Roxy and John." Her eyes narrowed at the flash of jealousy on Flora's face. "Any questions?" her sharp tone indicated that the group should stay silent.

"Good." Kramer took back the folder, pulling out several sheets of paper. She distributed them to the group. "These are your companies. Go and talk to them, and see how they react when you say you're from the FBI."

There were nods all around.

"Go."

* * *

 _2:51 PM_ _–_ _21 ARYSTORE ROAD, WESTERN DISTRICT, MAGIX_

Roxy shivered as she walked into the reception. Helia was standing beside her, a comforting presence. The receptionist looked up, scanning them with frigid blue eyes. "May I help you?"

"Um," Roxy cleared her throat. She wasn't sure what to say. Kramer had told them to tell the companies they were from the FBI, but she didn't know how to phrase it: was she expected to casually slip it in, or just say it outright? Aware that with every second that passed, the receptionist got more suspicious, Roxy decided on the next best thing. "We want to see your boss."

"I see." The receptionist looked at her screen. "Do you have an appointment?"

"We're from the FBI." Helia stated, whole presence radiating deadly calmness. The receptionist halted at that, a brief flash of alarm on her face before she cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid that you're going to need a warrant if you want to come in."

Helia's eyes narrowed. "I see. Thank you for your time." He led Roxy out silently. Roxy, in the meantime, was panicking. Had they informed the receptionist of something to warn them to get rid of their things? Of anything that could be used to link the company to One for All? "Roxy?" Helia asked gently, putting both hands on her arms.

Roxy looked up, shaken. "Did we just ruin the entire thing?"

"Of course not." Helia shook his head.

"But we just told them the FBI was on their trail. Maybe we should've been more casual. Or something!" Roxy fretted.

Helia took her chin in one hand and gently lifted it to meet his gaze. "Roxy, this is good."

… _it was_?

"It is?" Roxy asked, bewildered.

"Yes." Helia nodded. He gestured to his ankle. "Remember this tracer?"

"Yeah." Roxy nodded. "What about it?"

Helia grinned. "Well, it's only been given to criminals."

"And?" Roxy asked, not understanding.

"We're going to break in."

* * *

 _3:01 PM_

Roxy was regretting letting Helia talk her into doing this. Using magic to get past the lock was _illegal_ , and felt like cheating. Beside her, Helia slipped in, giving her orders to stay outside and to keep her phone on. Roxy nodded, and closed the door. She paced back and forth, waiting for something to happen. When she heard the crash from inside, she pulled out her phone and texted Kramer.

 _Helia is breaking into the building_.

There. Hopefully, enough to motivate the lady. She seemed to have it in for Helia, so this should make her happy.

Roxy looked up, wincing as a man was thrown through the second-storey window, landing harmlessly in the garbage bags gathered in a corner. Kramer hadn't been kidding when she had said ferocious strength. Throwing a man like that out of the window was no small feat.

As expected, sirens sounded several minutes later, and officers rushed out of several cars, storming the company. Less than a minute later, Kramer stepped out of her own car, eyes narrowed at Roxy.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Ardini?"

"Well," Roxy tried to stay bold in the face of that withering glare, "Tracers are given to criminals, aren't they?"

A look of realization dawned, and Kramer cracked a grin. "Good job."

"It was Helia's idea." Roxy admitted modestly.

Kramer's eyes narrowed, looking up at the building. "He's in there?"

"Yeah." Roxy nodded.

"Good." Kramer entered the building, Roxy following closely behind.

* * *

 _4:12 PM – MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

"I don't get it." Sky frowned in confusion. "They didn't have a warrant."

"Didn't need one." Helia replied. "FBI law states that they have the right to seize any materials and objects in plain sight in a building with an escaped criminal inside, regardless if said possessions have any relevance with the criminal."

"You're not a crook." Flora stated.

Helia shrugged. "I've got a tracker. Close enough."

"So what now?"

"Now," Kramer announced, walking into the small cubicle, "we take down All for One."

* * *

 _7:32 PM_

As it turned out, the CEO of All for One was more than willing to talk in exchange for a lighter sentence. Kramer came out several minutes later looking deep in thought. She had banned the group from listening in, and so they gathered around her when she came out of the interrogation room.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

Kramer shook her head distractedly. "Nothing that you need to know of." She looked up. "Go home. You kids have done a good job."

And with that, she turned and left, much like she had at the end of their first meeting.

* * *

" _Remember, you need to be familiar with using a gun. It will be your best friend._ "

 _There were almost synchronized nods. They came from a group of young bald boys, no more than six or seven, dressed in hospital scrubs._

 _"You need to be able to use every type of gun known to man today, and even those which no longer hold any precedence in today's world."_

 _A hand was raised. The man nodded at him, knowing that the boys only asked good questions. "Would we procure the blueprints for newly made guns or will you?"_

 _"We will. But as time goes on, you will learn how to."_

 _"But remember, a gun is not your only weapon." The teacher, a bearded man with guarded eyes, warned. "I'll be teaching you to use other types of weapons." He examined his class of students. "One of which will be your bare hands."_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

Chapter 7:

 _11:46 PM, 1ST MAY 2021 – MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

Bethany Kramer leaned back, closing her eyes. This wasn't happening. The FBI had always suspected that the Knights of Roccaluce weren't what they seemed, but this was pushing it too far. And to think that this man, suspected of being Saladin's grandson…

Did Saladin know about this? If so, why didn't he bring it up with magical authorities? Even though the Fortress of Light was one of the top authorities in Magix, they weren't the only one. There were others, like the Police Department, the FBI, and the CIA.

Kramer looked at the notes she had made, courtesy of the willing CEO of All for One.

If what the man was saying was true, they could have an interdimensional crisis on their hands. The Fortress of Roccaluce would never again be trusted, and guarding of the prison dimensions would be handed over to another form of authority. The Fortress of Roccaluce was the only one capable of holding these prisoners and transporting them – no one else could do such a thing.

"Alright then, Knights." Kramer leaned forward. "I'll play your little game."

* * *

 _9:11 AM, 2ND MAY 2021 – MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

The next morning brought even more good news for Bethany. As she walked into the office, an agent scurried to her and handed her a folder. The agent hastily departed as Bethany shut the door, sitting down at her desk to scan the file.

The group was where they always were – at the empty cubicle that John Doe had started making himself comfortable in, putting in folders of his tattoos and any relevant drawings that came to mind.

Kramer slammed the folder down, startling the group. Riven fell off his chair, leaving Kramer to hide a smirk.

"What is this?" Sky asked.

"And why'd you have to slam it?" Riven scowled, getting off the ground.

Kramer flipped the folder open, revealing a photo. A photo of John Doe, to be precise. His face was blurred, which was why it took so long to locate, but when you looked at it instead of through a computer screen, you could tell that it _was_ him. He was dressed in winter clothes, face half buried under a scarf. His hair was shoulder-length, hidden underneath a black woollen beanie. He was glancing back at something, but the area had been a blind spot and so nothing had come out of the search.

"When…where is this?" John Doe asked quietly, reaching out to take the phot, looking it over with wide eyes.

"Arymia." Kramer said.

"Arymia? You mean like the language?" Thoren instantly made the connection.

Kramer nodded. "I believe that _could_ be where you learnt the language."

"What do you mean _could_?" Daphne asked.

Kramer frowned. "Well, it could be the opposite reason. John Doe could be at Arymia _because_ he speaks Arymian."

"Where was this taken?" Bloom asked.

"Arymia, down Sicily Street. This CCTV photo was taken 3 years ago."

"Are there any more?" John Doe asked, looking up hopefully.

"No." Kramer shook his head. "Wherever you disappeared to before and after that is still a complete mystery." She nodded at the photo. "There's a shop owner there who might know you. You lot can head there now while they're still deciphering the tattoos."

* * *

 _11:31 AM, 14 SICILY STREET, SOUTHERN DISTRICT, ARYMIA_

The shop owner turned out to be less than friendly. They had got into the shop, finding it thankfully empty. When they had approached the shop owner, his look immediately turned hostile, eyes narrowing when Thoren explained how they were from the FBI.

In short, the owner denied any knowledge of the photo, and turned to leave. Helia was the one who stopped him, quickly grabbing onto his arm. The shop owner stopped, looking up at Helia. His look softened slightly at the slightly desperate expression on the younger man's face.

"You really don't remember, huh?" The man asked. He sighed, plopping onto a chair behind the counter. He eyed the rest of the group suspiciously, even as he talked to Helia. "It's a long time ago, kid. Look up 'Project OLYMPUS'."

"What's Project OLYMPUS?" Helia asked, confused.

At that moment, the glass shattered, and everyone threw themselves on the ground as a bullet embedded itself into the shop owner's forehead. The man slouched forward, falling to the ground. Helia got up, glaring at the shattered pieces of glass as he quickly checked the man's pulse.

He was dead.

* * *

 _1:12 PM – MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

"Project OLYMPUS?" Kramer asked, sounding skeptical. "I highly doubt that will come up with something."

Helia wasn't backing down. "Just look it up in the FBI databases. There has to be _something_. This man wouldn't tell us nonsense."

"He would if he wanted to avoid being arrested." Kramer argued. "And if he was desperate. To throw you off his scent."

"I know, but the man was killed." Helia gestured to the pictures of the body now decorating one wall of the FBI office. "His death must have something to do with what happened to me."

Kramer raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Or he could have angered the wrong person and got killed for his troubles."

"You said it yourself." Helia persisted. "His records were clean. Sure, a traffic ticket here and there, but nothing significant."

"I'm not sending my agents out to see some project that doesn't exist."

"You don't even know if it exists!" Helia scowled.

"Hey, hey." Thoren interrupted, stepping in-between the two before a real fight begun. Despite Helia retaining much of his peaceful self, it was clear that his foggy past was a touchy subject with him. "Look, Director Kramer, it wouldn't hurt to let us look through the databases, would it? If it doesn't exist, it doesn't exist. We're just being thorough."

Kramer eyed him critically before huffing exasperatedly. "I'll give it a go. But don't expect anything."

"Project OLYMPUS, huh?"

Kramer didn't even jump at the voice. "I should have known that you would interfere."

"The business of the Knights of Roccaluce _stays_ the business of the Knights of Roccaluce. We don't need the FBI to interfere or stick their noses where they're not supposed to go."

"Well, this would have been a lot easier if John Doe hadn't been found." Kramer answered. "Am I to believe that you had nothing to do with the assassination?"

"Oh, you mean the murder?" A casual chuckle. "Quite tragic, that."

"Of course." Kramer drawled. "And you also got to the files as well, didn't you?"

The figure stood up from where he had been sitting on a folding chair in the corner. He walked by Kramer, pausing right next to her. "End the investigation now, FBI Director Bethany Kramer. This will only end badly for you."

* * *

 _3:08 PM_

"I've got something from the tattoos!" Timmy announced proudly, swivelling around from where he had been hunched over his laptop.

"What is it?" As always when matters like this arose, Helia was the first to reach his side.

"The ink that was used for the tattoos?" Timmy looked up at his best friend, slightly daunted at how eager his friend seemed. "It's ink that can only be found in a few select places. If the tattoos were all done at the same time, there has to be a factory that sold a large amount of ink to a buyer."

"Not always." Riven rolled his eyes. "I mean, they could've bought it over time, stored it, and then used it."

"But it still limits our search." Timmy said. "The ink can only last a month before it has to be used. That means that we have to look for large orders for the ink within a one-month period, right before we found Helia. Anytime and any date right up until the hour when the bag was found in Magix."

"Alright then. Timmy, how long will it take for you to get the data?" Sky asked, taking leadership.

"Well, if Tecna helps me out, we could find it within the hour." Timmy said. "Maybe two, to be sure." Tecna was already seating herself beside him, flipping open her own hologram.

"Okay." Sky nodded. "Tell us when you find out." He lowered his voice. "And no one tells Kramer, got it? There's something fishy going on here, and I don't want anything to go wrong."

He looked up at Helia, who was looking through the glass window at Kramer. The FBI Director was talking to an agent, the same agent that had first announced how they cracked the first tattoo. Sky glanced back at Helia. He felt a semblance of pity for the man; after all, he knew what it was like to wake up and not recognize anyone.

He steeled himself as he turned back, forcing himself to focus on his assignment, the latest that Red Fountain had sent him.

After several years in Linphea College, the boys had graduated together – without Helia – and Saladin had employed them again, having them run through physical and mental courses and asking for their advice, as they had been the most active in the field, against both physical and magical opponents. It was a good job – they liked and respected Saladin, and the pay was good enough for them to rent apartments in Magix near the girls, who had also gained jobs in Alfea.

Sky shot a brief look at Roxy, who was standing at the side uncomfortably. Sky winced minutely; the girls and guys had a routine, something they stuck to after years of working together; Roxy was completely new to that routine.

Helia turned to include her, beckoning her closer. Sky felt something dark uncurl in his gut as Flora frowned at them, shifting a little bit closer to Helia.

This wouldn't bode well for them.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot.

* * *

Chapter 8:

 _5:15 PM, 2ND MAY 2021 – EMPTY WAREHOUSE_

Timmy found the source relatively quickly with Tecna's help. Within minutes, the group was getting onto a ship and heading to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Magix City. Daphne looked at the abandoned building; its windows were broken, allowing light to spill in. It didn't look like anyone had been here for _years_.

And yet Timmy and Tecna had said that the ink sale had originated from here.

Exhaling, Daphne led the group forward to the giant double doors. Knocking on the door – a hollow sound that Daphne was sure reverberated throughout the inside – Daphne waited a moment before pushing the door open gently.

Machines sat in neat rows, dust and cobwebs covering them. Wooden stools were also covered in a thick layer of dust, seated right beside the machines. Daphne tutted sympathetically. After mass production with the use of magic was found, machines had all but been abandoned except for the most advanced, all of which were produced and located on Zenith.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here for years." Bloom said quietly, her voice echoing strangely in the empty building.

"This was where the ink originated." Timmy insisted. "There was a sale here a couple of weeks ago."

"Maybe there's something we're not seeing." Helia suggested. "We could go in and have a closer look."

"Good idea." Daphne nodded at him. "Split up. There can't be much here, but be on your guard. Something's not right here."

Nodding, everyone split up. Roxy and Helia paired together, leaving Flora to unhappily pair together with Nex. The Paladin shot her a sympathetic look before they approached to the left.

* * *

Roxy shivered as she walked down the empty rows between the machines. The back of the factory wasn't as well-lit by the sun, which was slowly setting. She looked at Helia, who was walking along confidently, brow furrowed only ever so slightly.

 _Where do you want to take this_?

It was a question that was still keeping Roxy up. She didn't know why it was causing her so much trouble…Flora and Helia belonged together. You didn't see one without the other.

Except…

Except that this wasn't Helia anymore. This was John Doe; this was a Helia who had his memories taken away without any way of locating them. Eight years was a long time. And he had seemed interested in her, but could Roxy do this in good conscience? She knew the looks she was getting from Flora, and she was starting to realise the same looks that she was getting from some of the other Winx.

Not Bloom, of course. The Fairy of the Dragon Fire was too kind for that. She was like the sister Roxy had never had. But the others…they were protective of their friend, and this was something that was affecting Flora deeply. Roxy couldn't blame them.

She looked up at Helia. What if he regained his memories? Would he leave her for Flora? Or would he only stay with her due to the commitment he had made? Out of pity perhaps? She couldn't bear it if this happened. The last person she had gone out with was Manuel, but things hadn't worked out and they had broken up. Of course, it had been hard for both of them, and Roxy didn't want things to happen like this again.

"Roxy?"

Roxy startled out of her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Helia asked, looking concerned.

Roxy looked up. Avoiding that question would only result in misunderstandings, and Roxy wanted to be absolutely clear on what she and Helia were, at where they were currently at. There was no awkwardness between the two of them, and Roxy didn't wish for there to be any. Not even if they started…dating. "What happens if you get back your memories?"

Helia paused at that, surprised. "If I get my memories back?"

"Yeah." Roxy nodded. "What will happen to us? You and Flora were made for each other."

There was silence while Helia looked down, clearly thinking over his answer. "I don't know, Roxy. Regaining my memories never seemed like an option for me. But people change, even if I was someone they," he waved his hand in the vague direction of the other group, "know. I'm not saying everything will be perfect, but I won't just abandon you."

"You could stay with me because you pity me." Roxy said. "Just because you promised me something."

"I don't make a promise I can't keep." Helia said.

"You don't know the future." Roxy looked down. "I didn't even know you that well back then."

There was a quiet exhale before Helia slipped his hands over Roxy's. Roxy looked up, surprised, meeting Helia's eyes. "But you're the one who knows me the best now."

"That's not true." Roxy immediately denied.

"It is." Helia said, tightening his grip over her hands. "You don't try and push the memory of someone onto me. You talk to me as if I'm a person instead of some long-distant memory."

"That's because I don't know you." Roxy said, looking down again.

Helia opened his mouth to reply, when there was a screech from behind the machine a few feet in front of them. Looking at each other, both of them sprinted in the direction.

* * *

Roxy's heart was thumping furiously in her chest. While active, she had never before liked to fight in a battle. But the screeching was getting louder and they were getting closer to the machine. Ducking around the machine, Roxy halted in surprise.

There was an ethereal form – a woman – floating several feet above ground. Her long dark hair fell past her shoulders, and she was dressed in a flowing white dress. While she was beautiful, her eyes were vengeful and maniac, only matched by her open mouth, which revealed large teeth and was currently the source of the shrieking.

"Who are you?!" Roxy shouted at her, even as she covered her ears.

The ghost lady stopped temporarily, eyeing her with contempt before opening her mouth and continuing to scream.

Roxy cringed at the sound, looking over at Helia. He was frowning at the lady, head tilted to one side. There was almost…recollection in those eyes.

"Artemisia?" The word was whispered, barely heard, but the woman instantly stopped screaming, whirling around to meet Helia.

Her face suddenly lit up, and she swooped down, landing right in front of Helia. "Helia!" she said delightedly, as if she hadn't been howling less than a second ago.

Roxy could hear the footsteps of the rest of the group, but she was currently focused on the woman and Helia. Now on the ground, the woman was no taller than Helia, barely coming up to his nose.

"How are you?" The woman asked, smiling brightly as she stroked his cheek.

Helia backed a few steps, eyes suddenly showing uncertainty as they darted around. "Um, I-"

That was when the woman seemed to realise that he didn't recognise her, and she scowled suddenly, the scowl completely transforming her face. "You don't remember me. _HOW DARE YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!_ "

Helia immediately held up placating hands. "I couldn't if I tried. I don't remember anything."

Artemisia backed away, looking suspicious and curious at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Someone erased my memories. I don't remember anything, where I am, who I am, anything." Helia explained cautiously. The woman was calming down now, looking thoughtful.

"I wasn't aware of what. You didn't seem unhappy the last time we spoke."

"We spoke before?" Helia asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes yes." Artemisia waved a hand dismissively. "Four years ago. But that's not important. You promised to help me find my mother's diadem."

"I beg your pardon?" Helia asked, confused.

"A diadem." Artemisia said, miraculously pinpointing what Helia was asking about. "A crown of sorts." A sly look crossed her face, and she leaned down. "How about another deal, little spy?"

"What?" Helia asked, bewildered.

Artemisia continued as if he hadn't spoken. "You find my mother's diadem, and in return, I tell you what happened to this factory. What happened to you the last time we spoke."

Roxy knew that Artemisia had Helia's attention now. Helia was desperate to find anything of his past, and with this woman offering it on a silver platter, he would gladly take it. "Where is it?" Roxy spoke up.

The woman rolled her eyes. "If I knew where it was, I would go get it myself. Or get some other lost wanderer to get it for me."

"So you want us to locate _and_ bring back your diadem?" Roxy clarified.

"Yes." Artemisia smiled. "Yes. Get my mother's diadem and I'll tell you what happened. Go now, children. We don't have all day. You know where to find me."

Without giving them a chance to respond, she dissipated into nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot's premise.

* * *

Chapter 9:

 _7:08 PM, 2ND MAY 2021 – EMPTY WAREHOUSE, MAGIX_

"You talked to some ghost who ordered you to get her mother's diadem for her, noting that we know _nothing_ about where it is or what it is, for that matter, in return for information about you we could find elsewhere?" Thoren asked, not at all impressed.

Helia seemed to be the only one immune to Thoren's death glare. "Yes, we did. Besides if you could lead me to another source to find what I did in the last eight years, I'd be very grateful and call off this whole deal. But we don't _have_ another source, so I'm making do."

Roxy hid a smirk behind her hand.

"I can't believe this. We're supposed to be finding other ways through the tattoos." Thoren frowned. "Besides, we're operating outside of Kramer's knowledge, remember?"

Helia shrugged. "You're not obligated to help. But legal methods are all coming up to dead ends. Kramer's clearly not telling us something, so I've decided to take action."

"And who even gave you the authority to do such a thing?" Thoren scowled.

"I gave myself that authority. Last time I checked, this was _my_ life and _my_ past. You don't need to concern yourselves if you don't want to." Helia's eyes were narrowed now as he crossed his arms.

Thoren sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, sensing he was fighting a losing battle. "Alright then. What the hell is this diadem about?"

Helia shrugged. "A diadem of sorts. Maybe search for something of it in the last four years? Apparently that was when I promised Artemisia the diadem."

"I'll, um, I'll pull up databases to see if there's any record of the diadem." Timmy quickly spoke up, before turning around in his chair and starting to pull up websites.

Thoren glared at Helia out of one eye. "You'd better be right about this, Helia. Kramer's going to be furious."

"If she finds out," Helia looked down, unconcerned, "it's not going to be from me."

* * *

 _"Hi." A girl with green hair next to him grinned. "My name's Hekate."_

 _He nodded back politely. He didn't care much for social events, especially with all the people that could turn on him at any minute. His skin was itching from spending so much time in the same room with so many powerful people and only minimum ways out._

 _"You could tell me your name." The girl prompted._

 _He smiled at her. "I'm Helia." The girl was right; people tended to trust friendly people. Introducing his name would make him less of a threat in her eyes, something that he would need in a worse-case scenario. It wasn't that he wanted to think of the worst case scenario, but his mind was hardwired to see the dagger behind each smile, the intentions behind each action, the thought behind each move._

 _"Hey, I'm Zeus." A third one added, joining them. He was friendly, and while there was careful calculation behind his eyes, his greeting was genuine. He had on no weapons, as the rules had indicated, but Helia had two knives strapped to his calves. "You guys know what we're here for?"_

 _"No idea." Hekate shrugged. "Did your handler say anything?"_

 _"Not a word."_

* * *

 _7:42 PM, 2ND MAY 2021 – MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

"Found something!" Timmy crowed triumphantly. "Metis, one of the former wives of the Greek god Zeus. She possessed a diadem that was rumoured to give its wearer all the knowledge and wisdom in the world. However, it disappeared a few years back when the Greek civilization ended back on Earth. There were some black market auctions, but it disappeared a couple of years ago. Whoever or however you found it, Helia, you were _good_."

Helia frowned at that as he peered over Timmy's shoulder to take a look at the diadem. The diadem was made of white gold, a simple piece of metal that was twisted elaborately to form a frame for the crystal in the middle. "Is that what we're looking for?"

Timmy shook his head. "Could be, could not be. The diadem can adapt, so it won't necessarily appear as a diadem. The only time it appears as a diadem is when it's not being worn."

"Do we have an idea on where it is?"

Timmy shrugged. "There was talks of an auction for the diadem back in Arymia, but nothing was confirmed. It could just be me, but I'd guess that was what you were in Arymia for."

Helia's eyebrows furrowed. "So that means that I got close to the auction?"

"Well, the auction was around the time you were there, so yes, it's possible that you were there for the auction."

"Well, can we find who bought the diadem?" Roxy piped up. "There's got to be some form of record, right? Everything's digitised nowadays."

Timmy nodded. "I'll see what I can do, but it could take another day or two."

"Take your time, Timmy." Sky patted his shoulder. "You've already done great."

Timmy beamed at his friend before starting to tap away at his keyboard. Tecna moved to sit beside him, Timmy silent sending her the data he currently had. Roxy couldn't help but smile at how synchronized they were, at how they knew what the other was going to do.

They really were a sweet couple, and after everything that had happened to them, they deserved to have that sort of happiness. Heck, all of the Winx deserved happiness, but Flora didn't seem to have her happy ever after. Roxy snuck a glance at Flora, who was trying hard not to stare at Helia. Helia had seated himself down in the corner, and was once again fiddling with a Rubik cube.

Seeing that Flora was not going to talk to him, Roxy steeled her nerves and walked over to sit down next to him. She got some glares, mainly from Aisha and Musa, but she focused on Helia. This wasn't for her, this was for Helia.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

Helia let out a heavy exhale. "We're so close now. I mean, we're starting to put the pieces together that I was in Arymia because I was trying to help a spirit. But that just leads to more questions, like how and why I know Artemisia, or how I even learnt of the diadem auction. It's in the black market, Roxy. What kind of person would I have been to find it?"

Roxy placed a comforting hand over his. "A good friend if you would go through all that trouble to find it. Artemisia seemed to recognise you as a friend, so maybe you two really were friends."

"Yeah, but what happened for me to change my mind? Or not get the diadem?"

The Fairy of Animals looked down. She didn't actually know, and thinking about it either gave her a headache or made her more worried about Helia. He was hiding secrets that even he didn't know…if she ever wanted to take their…friendship? Relationship?...further, they'd need to figure out his past before actually trying anything.

As if reading her mind, Helia hesitated before asking, "Have you…have you thought about…us?"

Roxy sighed, dropping her hand and hugging her knees to her chest. "I mean; I was thinking about it. I don't…I mean," she sighed, "you clearly have a lot of secrets. _Had_ , that is. And I want to be absolutely sure about this before I go into it. The last time I thought something was right, I broke it up with the guy less than a few months later."

Helia nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. Take your time. I just…I have a bad feeling about this. If anything happens, I don't want to have any regrets."

Roxy smiled at that. "I promise I'll try to get an answer to you by then."

Helia returned the smile, and hesitantly lifted a hand to hover in front of her cheek. Roxy looked up, giving the barest of nods, allowing Helia to cup her face. He gently ran a hand down, smile growing broader. Roxy couldn't help but blush lightly even as she turned to sit next to Bloom.

* * *

Kramer sighed as she signed off on another mission. Paperwork was an unnecessary evil; she missed the days when she could go out on the field and complete a report, handing it to the Assistant Director or the Director themselves. Just as she closed the file, there was a sharp whirring noise, which disappeared as soon as it appeared.

The Director of the FBI growled at the unwelcome guest. The Lord of the Knights stared back at her serenely.

* * *

 _9:02 PM – SALADIN'S OFFICE, RED FOUNTAIN_

"Saladin?" Codatorta asked, entering the Headmaster's office. Saladin looked up, face brightening at seeing the vice-principal.

"Ah, Codatorta. Good timing. Please, have a seat."

Feeling eerily like a student at Red Fountain, Codatorta closed the door and sat in the offered seat. Briefly, he wondered if this was how all students felt whenever Saladin called for them.

Saladin waved away the hologram he was working on and interlocked his fingers, leaning forward as he rested his chin on them. "You used to be a Knight, were you not?"

Codatorta nodded slowly. It was a well-known fact among the staff at Red Fountain, but he had no idea why Saladin was talking about something so obvious. "Yes, I was."

"I have a problem." Saladin said, eyes still fixed on Codatorta. "You see, there are rumours from the FBI office." Codatorta restrained the urge to ask how Saladin knew that; Saladin had a lot of contacts, after all, and one of them could've been in the FBI Magix Office. "And I've been told that the Knights had made no less than _two_ visits to the FBI office within the span of a week, from when Helia was found."

Codatorta felt surprised. Why would the Knights bother working with the FBI Office? After all, both of them were their own separate organizations. The only thing that changed was Helia. Ah. That made a bit more sense now. Saladin would naturally be concerned about his grandson. But why didn't the Knights just visit Saladin or Helia directly?

Saladin smiled. "As it turns out, Director Kramer is…reluctant to share her findings with me, and the Lightrock Fortress has gone suspiciously silent on their end as well. I'm curious as to what they were discussing."

Codatorta frowned, now slowly seeing where Saladin was going. The Headmaster didn't even bother to finish; he knew that Codatorta understood what was being asked of him. "You want me to talk to my contacts and ask what is going on?"

"That'd be delightfully helpful." Saladin nodded, straightening up. There was a severe gleam in his eye. "The Fortress tends to sneak its nose where it doesn't belong." Codatorta nodded numbly. He had witnessed Saladin this steely distant only twice in his life – once when he had first showed up and declared he had been from the Knights, and the other when he had been facing off Valtor.

"I'll…I'll see what I can do." Codatorta managed, before he stood up. "By your leave?"

"Of course." Saladin relaxed, and then there was no sign of the fierce determined man seen just a moment before. "I'm sure you have classes to get to."

* * *

 _9:11 PM – 9 NEWRICK ROAD, GARDENIA_

Morgana was slightly worried for Roxy. To think that she was now actively participating on missions previously only known to the Winx and the Specialists. The former Queen knew that her daughter had the capability to take care of herself, but it worried her that there was so much going on that no one knew about. And she loathed to think about why Helia had Roxy's name tattooed onto his back.

Klaus came out behind her, hugging her. "What's wrong?"

Morgana sighed. It was such a relief in these times that he knew about the existence of magic. "Just worried about Roxy."

"Our little girl's strong." Klaus reassured her. "She can take care of herself."

Morgana laughed softly. "I know, but I worry at times. She's a fairy. Outside of magic, fairies aren't known for being able to do much else."

"That's not true." Klaus kissed her cheek. "They're some of the strongest and most determined people I ever know of."

Morgana smiled at her husband. "You're right. Perhaps I'm overreacting."

Klaus nodded, his eyes clouded. "Come on, let's get back inside before it gets any colder out here."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Blindspot's premise.

* * *

Chapter 10:

 _3RD MAY 2021_

Locating the diadem wasn't as easy as they had thought. Everyone was reluctant to cough up details about the diadem, recognizing the Winx and associating them with federal governments. The boys found that they had more luck in pairs or trios as compared to the girls. Riven was right at home here, baiting and bribing anyone to get information about the diadem.

After several hours, it was revealed that the diadem had gone into the hands of a rich multi-millionaire entrepreneur – Brian Madden – who had built his empire off selling arms to various realms. But without any viable proof, no government in the whole Magic Dimension could pin him down to anything.

Roxy swallowed as they sat in a cozy little café, playing with her carrot cake. "So what now?"

"We need to get the diadem." Helia said, looking down at his coffee. "There's no other way."

"We can't steal from Madden." Thoren objected, ever the voice of righteousness. "We need to find some other way to get it from him."

"Buy it?" Bloom suggested.

Tecna shook her head as she did some quick calculations on her phone. "We'd need several _billion_ dollars to get that diadem, if what the guy in the alley said was true."

"He was telling the truth." Riven reassured as he leaned back in his chair, feet on the table. Musa, annoyed, smacked his feet. "Ow! What?"

Musa glared at him, and Riven reluctantly put his feet down.

"So we need to obtain several billion dollars in order to get the stupid diadem?" Stella huffed, examining her nails. "Isn't even that pretty anyway."

"It's not the aesthetics, Stella." Daphne tried to explain. "It's the magic that comes with it."

"To be honest, it'd really explain how he's getting away with so much." Tecna said thoughtfully. "Before the diadem, he's only been getting away with things by bribing the commanding officers. But now there isn't any sort of proof about him smuggling arms."

"So we need to get the diadem from an all-knowing guy?"

"Not all-knowing." Daphne objected. "Just a wise and smart one."

Roxy sighed, stirring her hot chocolate. "Well, the first thing we need to do is to find what the diadem is, right?"

"Right." Bloom nodded.

"Covered." Timmy said, turning his phone to show them. "His ring. Never takes it off, and is always wearing it no matter what."

"So how'd we get the ring?"

Helia was quiet, and Roxy shot him a worried look. Helia looked up, expression blank. "Well, as suggested before, we can steal it."

"And if we can't?" Brandon asked, crossing his arms.

"It's on his little finger. We can either cut that or his hand off."

* * *

 _12:07 PM – LEXY'S BAR, 8 NORTHRIDGE ROAD, SOUTHERN DISTRICT, MAGIX_

Codatorta swallowed as he waved at one of his former colleagues. Drakis had agreed to meet him for a beer, and that was how they ended up sitting in a corner of a small run-down pub. Saladin's request had been bizarre, but Codatorta knew the Headmaster. Or at least, he liked to _think_ that he did. After all, Saladin had proven that he would resort to using his grandson to getting the Shaab Stone back. Who knew what else he had in mind?

"Hey, Drakis."

"Codatorta, you're looking good." Drakis greeted.

Codatorta smiled, before the expression slipped off. Drakis cleared his throat. "We never talk anymore, so I'm assuming you have something you need my help for."

Codatorta nodded. "Yes. More information, if anything."

"What would you like to find out?" Drakis asked, leaning back slightly. The Knights were well-renowned for their ability to get their hands on just about any type of information, so this wouldn't have raised any alarm bells.

"Well, it's about Helia."

Drakis frowned, stiffening minutely. Codatorta watched with narrowed eyes. "Helia? Saladin's grandson?"

Codatorta nodded. "Yes. Apparently, the Knights made two visits to the FBI office, and the only factor that's changed is Helia's reappearance."

Drakis looked down, hesitant. Codatorta frowned at this. Despite how good the Knights were with magic and physical fights, they were absolutely crap when it came to matters like this. "I don't know what you speak of. Excuse me." He immediately stood up and made to leave.

Codatorta immediately reached out and grabbed Drakis' hand. "Drakis, I have saved your life more times than I can count. You can trust me. Just tell me. Please."

Drakis hesitated, slowly sitting himself down. Life debts were something not taken lightly among the Knights. "Alright." He seemed to be steeling himself. "Look, back a long time ago, before we joined the Knights, there apparently was a project, by the name of Project OLYMPUS. Not much was known about it to the outside world, but it was a side-project of sorts with the Fortress. The previous Lord of the Knights was overlooking it, and they said that it was the project that eventually killed him."

Codatorta paused. The previous Lord of the Knights had been assumed to have died in an accident. "How?"

Drakis shrugged. "I don't know. Like I told you, this happened before we joined."

Codatorta sighed, knowing he shouldn't push his luck. Drakis was jumpy enough already. "Thank you, Drakis."

Drakis nodded and threw some coins on the table. He finished off his beer and clanked the glass down on the table. He got up and left, turning only once to tell Codatorta, "Don't contact me again."

Codatorta sat at the table for a long time, contemplating what Drakis just said to him. Drakis had been scared to tell him, yet what he gave was barely any information that he couldn't find. Sighing, Codatorta paid the bill and left, turning his jacket up against the wind.

That was when a needle emerged from nowhere and struck his neck, and Codatorta's vision went blurry as he fell to the ground.

* * *

 _2:53 PM – MAGIX FBI OFFICE_

Kramer sat back down in her seat heavily. She eyed the cabinet that was across from her, locked with only one set of keys in existence. She walked over to it and opened the second drawer, taking out a slim file that the Lord of the Knights had given her.

It was rare that the Knights interfered with the FBI, and that was an indication as to how serious the matter was. He had left her a file, and Kramer was loathed to read it. The conversation had been highly cryptic on the Lord's end, and Kramer was worried that the file would be a bunch of redacted paragraphs. The Lord had warned her to stop investigating, and had given her the file in exchange for her silence.

Kramer took a deep breath and opened the file. And her eyes immediately widened at the title across the top.

This was…this was a _wealth_ of information. It was only one of the many project she suspected that Project OLYMPUS had undertaken, but this? If the royalties of the realms ever found out about this, the Knights would never again be trusted. Kramer should immediately go to Domino and start there…King Oritel and Queen Marion deserved to know.

But…

She had sworn an unbreakable oath to keep her silence, and trying to turn on it would only be suicide for her. Worse than suicide. No one survived breaking an unbreakable oath and lived to tell the tale.

Kramer hesitated. She had promised never to tell anyone. She looked down at the file. It was impossible to photocopy, one of the many defences the Knights deployed to keep anyone from trying to steal their files. The only way that one could get the files was to directly steal them, and the whole Fortress was alerted the minute that a file went missing.

Family…Kramer's mind wandered to the word. What if…just what if she could get someone to help? Kramer quickly scanned through the file again, her mind putting away any important information. To her dismay, there was only one page, with the second missing completely. Figures that the Lord wouldn't have given her the entire file.

Quickly, Kramer tugged out a large brown envelope and slipped the file inside of it. She placed several protection spells on it, meaning that anyone who wasn't the recipient wasn't allowed to see it.

Then, in fancy cursive, she magically inked on the recipient and the address, leaving no way of tracking back to her.

 _Saladin, Headmaster of Red Fountain_

* * *

 _"Now, one thing you have to learn is that you are immune to a large amount of poisons and drugs, be they in physical form or not. But to truly deploy that skill, you will need practice."_

 _The next thing that the boy found, he was being dragged into a chamber, the door slammed and locked securely behind him. He gasped for breath as he realised the ominous looking cloud slowly approaching him from within the chamber._

 _Mustard Gas._

* * *

 _2:59 PM – UNKNOWN LOCATION_

The figure sat at the head of the table, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. He looked at the file before him. Everything was going wrong, what with the subject forming a connection with the fairy. Again. Stupid.

He sighed. Killing the fairy was out of the question, but maybe there was a way to work around it. If the girl was kept away for several weeks, long enough for them to contact the boy again and remind him of who his allegiance was supposed to be with…he didn't remember, but if they showed enough evidence…

His mind made up, the figure stood up and placed a call.

* * *

 _10:21 PM – 9 NEWRICK ROAD, GARDENIA_

Roxy shuddered from where she was sitting. She was currently back home, sitting on her bed, lights off. Morgana and Klaus had wanted her close-by nowadays, and Roxy had taken a few days of leave off from Alfea, where she taught about the Fairy Animals. Her parents had assumed she had fallen asleep, and were talking quietly in the living room. Roxy didn't even bother to eavesdrop.

She remembered what Helia had said, about cutting off Madden's hand and fingers, and how nonchalantly he had mentioned it scared her. His eyes had seemed so…empty when he had said it, as if he couldn't care less about the means leading up to the end.

That wasn't the Helia she had known or the Helia she was starting to know. Was he that desperate to find out about his past that he would risk killing in order to get the diadem, just to find something out from Artemisia?

Roxy sighed again. She looked around at her childhood room. Some drawings still littered the walls, crayon drawings of her family, of her as a fairy…that one she smiled a bit at. She had never thought she would actually be a fairy. She remembered declaring that she would one day become a fairy, and that her teacher had laughed and asked her to pick something else.

Taking care of animals became her calling from that moment, and being a fairy was merely a bonus.

At that moment, there was a banging on the door, and Roxy immediately curled in on herself. Her heart was thumping. It was quite late at night, and the last time someone came to bang on the door…

The FBI did not disappoint. Roxy heard her mother shouting angrily at several of them as footsteps thudded towards her room. Klaus' confused voice rose over the commotion as he demanded a warrant.

Roxy let out a gasp as the door was kicked open, revealing three agents. From her mother's shouting, Roxy deduced that there were some more outside. Her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

One of them stepped forward, presenting her with a folded piece of paper as another one flicked on the lights. Roxy blinked several times to get accustomed to the light as she unfolded the paper, eyes widening as she looked up after reading the paper. A warrant. For her arrest.

By now, her mother had fought her way to the doorway, where she growled at the agents. "You better have a good reason for storming in here!"

"Mrs. Ardini." One of the agents said in a monotone. "Kindly refrain from asking questions."

Morgana's face flushed in anger. "I have every _right_ to ask these questions, and I demand you answer them _now_."

Another agent stepped forward and handcuffed Roxy, who, in her shock, did nothing to fight back as the words swirled in front of her eyes. The paper dropped to the floor, abandoned there as the agents started leading her out. This wasn't happening. She didn't do it. She didn't _do it_.

"Miss Roxanne Ardini, you are under arrest for the murder of Brian Madden."


End file.
